Réapparition après dix huit ans d'absence
by nanie nouche
Summary: Harry a disparu pendant dix huit ans: on apprend qu'il est décédé, laissant une lettre pour seule explication...Severus apprend une nouvelle qui va changer sa vie...SUITE INATTENDUE : Parce que la mort ne doit pas être une fatalité...
1. Un corps, une lettre

**Réapparition après dix-huit ans d'absence**

**Chapitre 1 : Un corps, une lettre**

Harry Potter avait disparu du monde magique depuis près de dix-huit ans lorsque son corps inerte refit surface, accompagné d'une lettre et d'une preuve d'amour peu commune.

L'homme, toujours vêtu de ses vêtements noirs, avait vieillit, son visage s'était creusé, des rides profondes recouvraient son visage autrefois fin et sans expression. La disparition de son amant l'avait un peu plus renfermé sur lui-même, il était passé du stade de professeur cruel à celui d'homme lassé, et fatigué d'une vie qui ne veut pas le quitter.

Mais son visage s'était assombrit davantage lorsqu'il avait appris la mort du jeune homme. Celui-ci était mort d'un cancer.

Ainsi, tout espoir de pouvoir le retrouver, de l'aimer à nouveau, comme avant, de lui demander pourquoi…pourquoi il l'avait laissé alors qu'il avait été tout pour lui…simplement pourquoi…tout ça s'était effondré en si peu de temps qu'il ne savait plus quoi penser de sa vie. A quoi ça lui servait tout ça ? Vivre ? Pourquoi ?

Puis, il avait reçu une lettre, la dernière lettre de celui qu'il avait aimé et qu'il aimait toujours…il ne l'avait pas oublié et c'est ce qui comptait pour lui.

Il ouvrit donc enfin la fine enveloppe qui lui avait été remise.

_Severus,_

_Je t'imagine déjà, te demandant pourquoi cette lettre, ma dernière lettre, te revient…pourquoi après tant d'années, pourquoi maintenant alors qu'à cette heure-ci je suis certainement mort…c'est pourtant simple, tu es la seule personne que j'ai aimé. Je voudrai tant m'excuser pour mon départ, pour t'avoir laissé seul…je t'ai abandonné lâchement…mais ce n'était pas à cause de toi…je l'ai fait pour toi…je ne te méritais pas…_

_Alors je vais t'expliquer pourquoi…si je suis parti, ce jour là, il y avait deux raisons._

_Je sortais du médecin, et il venait de m'apprendre deux choses :_

_La première étant que j'avais un cancer et qu'il ne me restait que dix-sept à dix-huit ans à vivre, un peu plus, un peu moins…_

_A ce moment là, j'ai éclaté en sanglots, j'ai su que je serai un fardeau pour toi et qu'il fallait que je parte…que je disparaisse de ta vie…_

_La seconde chose était que j'attendais un enfant…bizarre, non ? Aujourd'hui, je peux te dire que c'est une fille, et elle se prénomme Leena…Et oui, je l'ai gardé…pourquoi ? pour toujours avoir un peu de toi auprès de moi…parce que je t'aime et qu'elle est le fruit de notre amour…_

_Elle te ressemble énormément, tant au niveau physique que mental, même si elle à quelques traits de caractères venant de moi._

_Je pense que tu vas l'adorer…enfin, si tu acceptes ce que je vais te demander…_

_Comme tu le sais, je n'ai plus de famille depuis bien longtemps et je ne l'enverrai pas chez les Dursleys ! et, étant donné que tu es son père…je pensais que, peut-être, tu pourrais la recueillir auprès de toi et prendre soin d'elle…_

_C'est un sacrifice énorme que je te demande… mais fais-le pour elle…même si tu m'en veux vraiment…je t'en prie…je ne veux pas qu'elle finisse seule comme je l'ai été…_

-Bien sûr que j'accepte ! Idiot de griffondor ! Fit Severus, les larmes coulant librement sur son visage, avant de reprendre sa lecture.

_Comme tu t'en doutes, elle a suivit des cours dans des écoles moldus, alors elle a eu le droit à beaucoup de cours particuliers avec moi. Je lui ai enseigné tout ce que je savais, et plus encore…mais…pour les potions…et bien…c'est elle qui me donnait des cours !_

Un faible sourire étira ses lèvres à cette remarque.

_Je lui ai souvent parlé de toi, elle connaît ton existence et je sais, même si elle n'a jamais osé m'en parler, qu'elle a toujours souhaité te rencontrer. Elle a d'ailleurs transplané plus d'une fois devant Poudlard. _

_Ah oui, elle sait transplaner, j'ai préféré lui apprendre pour qu'elle puisse se débrouiller en cas de problème…j'espère que tu m'en veux pas…_

_De toute façon, c'est fait…_

_Elle a le niveau requis pour entrer en école d'auror, alors je pense que rentrer directement en septième année ne sera pas un problème…_

_J'espère que tu seras fière d'elle, ou que tu pourras l'être comme moi je l'ai été._

_Laisse lui une chance._

_Je t'en remercie d'avance._

_Embrasse-la bien pour moi, et dis-lui que je l'aime fort, et pour toujours._

_Je t'ai toujours aimé… je t'aime encore_

_Pardonne-moi…si tu peux…_

_Adieu et à un jour prochain, dans les cieux…_

_Ton Harry (Potter)_

Il mit sa tête entre ses mains et laissa libre court à sa douleur, à se peine, à ses larmes… Il souffrait tellement en cet instant, tous ses sentiments avaient rejaillit d'un seul coup…mais désormais il ne serait plus seul…

Des coups à la porte le firent sursauter. Il essuya ses larmes d'un revers de manche et partit en direction de la porte.

A peine l'eut-il ouverte qu'une tornade noire se jeta à son cou en pleurant.

-Papa !

Il ne savait pas quoi faire, pas comment réagir, alors il fit ce qu'il pensait être le plus normal : il enserra ses bras autour d'elle et des larmes roulèrent à nouveau sur ses joues…

A suivre… 

Applaudissez Nanie ! Presque deux pages pour un prologue ! allez, bravo Nanie !lol je sais que j'ai pas encore mis la suite de mes fics, mais celle-là m'amusait, alors ben, je l'ai écrite !j'avais que ça à faire de toute façon !lol !jeudi j'ai philo, faut pas s'inquiéter !

Bon, alors voilà, dites moi si c'est nul ou pas, si vous avez aimé ou carrément détesté…

Et surtout, si j'écris la suite ou pas !

Et Lyra si tu fais une autre remarque désobligeante, je vais devoir te faire souffrir et ça sera bien fait !na !

Bisous à tout le monde !


	2. Présentation et intégration à Poudlard

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Lyra : **si tu n'es pas gentille tu vas subir des souffrances pires que le doloris…nya a a !ben comme je te l'ai dit, il me gênait Ryry…ta intérêt que ce soit la seule remarque désobligeante…mais t'inquiète, bientôt…Harry ne va plus être seul là-haut dans les cieux… ouai, fait genre tu vas me tuer…pffffffff…. Regarde, c'est encore plus long ! franchement, je m'améliore, non ? bisous à ma plus fidèle lectrice ! t'as tout lu de moi ! tu es même la seule review que j'ai pour « l'amour pour toi » !snifouuu

**Aiedail :** merci, ça me fait plaisir que ça te plaise ! voici la suite ! ça s'écrivait pas comme ça !lol mais c'est pas grave !lol bisous

**Jenni944 : **ben on peut rajouter la folie de mon cerveau !lol c'est bien parce que j'avais pas penser à la vision des gens par rapport à Harry…le reste c'est sur que c'est ce qui coule de source…bisous et merci, tu es une de mes plus fidèle lectrice, la plus fidèle étant Lyra.

**Petite Grenouille :** Appelle moi maître et tu auras la suite ! mais vu que tu es déjà à genoux en train de me supplier, voici la suite très chère lectrice…lol

**Drylana : **une nouvelle lectrice…je crois…merci ! c'est trop gentil, alors puisque c'est comme ça, j'ai vite écrit la suite ! j'espère que tu vas aimer !

**Chapitre 2 : Présentation et intégration à Poudlard**

Des coups à la porte réveillèrent la jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs qui dormait paisiblement dans les bras d'un homme bien plus âgé. Elle se releva sur un coude, avant de se mettre debout sous les coups incessants qui résonnaient contre la porte. Elle ne voulait pas que ça réveille son père, alors elle alla ouvrir la porte rapidement.

Elle découvrit un homme blond. Il était resté bouche bée devant la jeune fille. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs, des yeux noirs comme l'ébène, un teint blanc. Elle était fine et grande.

-Oui ? Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ?

-Euh…et bien…d'abord, je peux savoir qui vous êtes ?

Elle parut surprise par la question, mais elle sourit d'un air moqueur.

-Vous le saurez bien assez tôt.

Il rougit.

-Euh…le professeur Rogue est ici ?

Elle regarda derrière elle puis se tourna vers lui.

-Il dort, c'est très important ?

-Euh…eh bien… non…ce n'est pas grave, je l'attendrai au déjeuné. Vous pourrez lui dire que Draco aimerait lui parler ?

-Oui, bien sûr.

Elle lui fit un grand sourire qui le fit rougir encore plus. Il partit en secouant la tête, se demandant vraiment qui ça pouvait être. Elle rentra et referma la porte derrière elle.

Il était vraiment beau ce garçon… Elle secoua la tête. Son père s'était redressé, il ne dormait plus et la fixait sans rien dire.

-Ah…tu es réveillé…un certain Draco voulait te parler…

Il se releva.

-Ah…encore…il me lâche plus celui-là !

-Il est peut-être amoureux…

Il se figea un instant avant de sourire doucement.

-Je ne pense pas. Il n'est pas gay.

-Ah…

Elle rougit légèrement.

-Tu tiens ça de ton père…

-Pardon ?

Il sourit de façon plus prononcée.

-Il rougissait tout le temps pour un rien. Mais pour en revenir au sujet, Draco à l'âge d'Harry, donc ne te fais pas trop d'illusion.

Elle rougit de plus belle, mais n'ajouta rien.

-Il faut que je te présente à l'école…et au directeur. Je pense qu'il sera heureux de te rencontrer.

-Oh, tu parles d'Albus ?

Il la regarda sans comprendre.

-C'est mon papinou ! je le connais déjà et c'est lui qui ma emmené jusqu'ici hier soir.

-Alors il savait et il ne m'a rien dit !

Il commençait à entrer dans une colère noire, Leena recula. Severus s'en aperçut et s'arrêta net.

-Excuse-moi…Je ne voulais pas…mais…enfin…ce n'est pas grave…

-Albus était le gardien du secret…fit doucement Leena. Il ne pouvait rien te dire. Harry a toujours eu peur pour moi. Peur à cause d'un groupe de mangemorts qui persiste et qui n'a toujours pas été arrêté…Tu ne dois pas en vouloir à Albus…

-Tu en a d'autres comme ça ? demanda-t-il froidement en plantant son regard dans celui de sa fille.

-Pardon ?

-Tu connais qui d'autre encore ? Au moins, je ne serai plus surpris !

-Et bien…je connais Ron et Hermione…Ils sont mes parrain et marraine…

-Quoi ? Cria l'homme.

-J'ai encore perdu une occasion de me taire…murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

-Mais il se moque de moi ! Alors, au bout de je ne sais combien d'années, il m'annonce que j'ai une fille, et tout le monde était déjà au courant ! Non, mais on se moque de moi !

Leena n'avait pas bougé, préférant ne rien dire plutôt que de dire d'autres bêtises. Mais elle comprenait mieux pourquoi son père, enfin Harry, lui avait dit qu'elle avait le caractère de son père…Mais bon, elle était quand même plus douce que lui, fallait pas abuser quand même !

-Bon, passes par la salle de bain, c'est à droite après la porte qui est en face, et rejoins moi dans la grande salle. Il faut que je parle à ton «grand-père » avant de te présenter à l'école…enfin bon… rejoins moi.

Il fit quelques pas avant de se retourner.

-Mets quelques chose de plus habillé…si ça ne te dérange pas…

Il sortit sans rien dire de plus. Elle soupira : elle aurait peut-être mieux fait de se taire.

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure avant de se lever pour se rendre dans la salle de bains. Après tout, elle y pouvait rien elle.

Après avoir prit une bonne douche, elle jeta un sort d'agrandissement à une des valises qui se trouvait dans sa valise.

Elle choisit de mettre un jean délavé et un haut à manche longue noir. Harry lui avait déjà dit, quelques temps avant sa mort, qu'elle devrait faire attention à ses vêtements à cause du « rang » de son père. Elle avait éclaté de rire à ce moment là, mais après avoir vu le professeur de potions de plus près, elle avait changé d'avis et avait mis ce qu'elle avait de plus habillé…comme il le lui avait si gentiment demandé (vive la garde-robe !lol ! pas pire qu'Erika mais bon !).

Lorsqu'elle arriva à l'entrée de la grande salle, Albus et son père discutaient de façon très… « animée »…

Elle s'avança doucement, histoire d'éviter de se faire engueuler un peu plus dès le premier jour. Albus la vit approcher et stoppa sa conversation d'un geste de la main.

-Ah, Leena ! Comment vas-tu ?

-Euh…Bonjour, je vais bien et t…vous grand-père ? se reprit-elle sous le regard que lui avait lancé Severus.

-Belle journée, non ?

Dumbledore faisait comme si de rien n'était. Il venait de se faire incendier (engueuler pour ceux qui ne connaîtraient pas cette expression) par un de ses professeurs et il ne voulait pas que sa petite fille en souffre.

-Oui, c'est magnifique ici…

-Bien, puisqu'on est dimanche et qu'on a tout le temps, on va te présenter à l'école et te répartir dans une des quatre maisons.

Elle lui sourit timidement. Le directeur avança dans la salle, lui faisait signe de la suivre.

Elle s'arrêta au niveau de son père.

-Je pense qu'une visite à Pré-au-Lard s'impose. Si tu n'as vraiment que ça qui soit habillé…

-Pardon…mais je n'ai que des vêtements moldus… et là où on était, il faisait toujours très chaud, alors…

-Ce n'est pas grave…on y remédiera à la fin de la semaine prochaine.

Elle acquiesça et ils rejoignirent Albus sur l'estrade, devant la table des professeurs.

La jeune fille remarqua rapidement le beau blond qu'elle avait vu quelques temps auparavant. Il ne la quittait pas des yeux. Elle rougit puis prit place à côté de son grand-père qui expliquait la situation aux élèves.

-Bien, alors je vous présente votre nouvelle camarade, elle entre en septième année. Elle s'appelle Leena Rogue Potter.

Les yeux des élèves s'agrandirent et des bouches tombèrent. Ils se regardaient les uns les autres sans comprendre.

Le directeur sourit devant leur air éberlué.

-Oui, elle est la fille de Severus Rogue et d'Harry Potter.

Il profita du choc causé par cette nouvelle pour faire venir le choixpeau magique.

Il fit asseoir la jeune fille et lui posa lui-même le Choixpeau sur la tête.

« -Hum…Potter…Rogue…un mélange tout à fait extraordinaire…qui aurait pu croire qu'ils finiraient ensemble ces deux-là…enfin bon…tu n'es pas là pour ça…Leena…tiens, c'est jolie comme nom…alors voyons…pas Poufsouffle…non…pas Serdaigle…non…ça c'est certain…alors Griffondor…ou peut-être Serpentard…qu'en dis-tu ?

-Qu'est-ce qui ferait le plus plaisir à mon père ?

-Serpentard…sans aucun doute…mais, c'est vraiment ce que tu veux ?

-Oui…ça nous aidera peut-être à mieux nous entendre…

-Oh…tu sais, il n'est pas si mauvais…il cache ses sentiments…c'est tout…Bon, alors Serpentard…de toute façon je ne te voyais pas trop à Griffondor…il te faudrait plus de dynamisme et un esprit moins diabolique… »

Elle sourit à cette remarque.

« -Je crois que ça vient de mes deux pères…

-Oui…c'est vrai…Harry Potter aurait dû aller à Serpentard lui aussi…bonne chance pour la suite jeune fille…

-Merci.

-Ah…j'oubliais…Draco est quelqu'un de très bien… »

-SERPENTARD !

Elle n'eut pas le temps de demander pourquoi il lui avait dit ça, Dumbledore lui avait déjà retiré le Choixpeau de la tête. Leena se releva et jeta un regard à son père.

Il lui fit un micro sourire et lui fit signe de prendre place à la table de sa nouvelle maison. Ce qu'elle fit. Elle s'installa entre deux jeunes hommes qui lui avait laissé une place.

Severus ne l'avouera jamais, mais il était très fière que sa fille aille là où toute sa famille avait été. Il ne sait pas comment il aurait réagit si elle s'était retrouvée chez les Griffondors…

A suivre… 

Voila, laissez moi une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé…

_Une petite question : Elle est si nulle que ça la fic « l'amour pour toi » qui est sous le pseudo Nanie et Fluffy, ou c'est le couple Draco/Harry ? après tout, je comprend, j'aime pas ce couple non plus…mais bon, une seule review quand même…snifou_

Bisous à tout le monde.


	3. Chez Harry et Leena

**RAR :**

**Drylana : **jespère que ce chap te plaira, moi il me laisse perplexe…enfin pas grave…prof de, ben jen sais rien encore…la suite nous le dira..je pense qu'elle sera un peu comme lui, mais plus sympathique ! jve faire en sorte qu'elle parle bien à son père quand même…au début jvoyais quelque chose d'autre mais bon…j'aime bien comme ça !bisous

**Son dita : **pour draco je sais pas encore ! et arrête d'être si perverse voyons !t'abuses ! bisous

**Tara :** merci.jespère que la suite te plaira !bisous

**Jenni944 :** oui, c'est le couple ! j'aime pas draco…mais bon, je trouvais ça marrant !pourquoi bi ? il n'est pas gay, donc il est hétéro…

**Lyra : **Euh oui…d'ici la fin de l'année scolaire je pense…il va le rejoindre…bisous et fais vite la suite de ta fic !

**Lilks** : merci. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite !bisous

**Chapitre 3 : Chez Harry et Leena**

Leena se réveilla en sursaut, se retrouvant assise dans son lit. Elle se laissa retomber sur son oreiller.

-Encore ce rêve ! J'en ai marre ! souffla-t-elle.

Autour d'elle, ses nouvelles camarades dormaient toujours. Il n'était que cinq heures du matin mais elle se leva et partit prendre une douche. Elle s'habilla rapidement, avec les quelques vêtements appropriés qu'elle avait, mais elle se rendit vite compte qu'elle avait oublié une chose primordiale :sa robe de sorcier.

-Fait chier ! J'espère qu'il est debout où je vais me faire tuer…

Elle quitta donc sa salle commune pour se rendre dans les appartements de son père.

Elle frappa doucement à la porte, ne voulant pas le réveiller, si parfois il dormait. Elle entendit des pas, accompagnés de grognements (on ne change pas Severus…) et la porte s'ouvrit.

-Leena ? Tu es déjà debout ?

-Euh…Bonjour…en fait, je dors pas beaucoup…mais j'ai un petit problème…

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

Il fit un micro(mais vraiment micro) sourire, amusé par son comportement si… Potterien, avant de lever un sourcil interrogateur.

-Eh bien, vu que j'ai été prise de cour et que…enfin…c'était pas le bon moment…disons…j'ai oublié ma robe de sorcière à la maison…

-Les pulls aussi à ce que je vois.

Il avait dit ça d'un ton ironique et d'une voix moins froide qu'à son habitude. Elle avait perdu son père…enfin…sa mère/père…on se comprend…et elle n'avait pas dû penser qu'à ses cours et ses vêtements.

-Euh…je ne pensais pas qu'il ferait si froid ici.

-Il est encore tôt, nous avons le temps de nous y rendre et de revenir. A quel heure prends-tu les cours aujourd'hui ?

-Euh…à neuf heures, je crois.

-Bien, moi aussi. Nous aurons plus de temps comme ça.

Elle lui sourit et ils sortirent de Poudlard pour transplaner.

Ils arrivèrent dans un petit village où toutes les maisons semblaient identiques. Un doux vent soufflait et permettait de ne pas être étouffer par la chaleur qui régnait.

-Dis-moi, ça fait chaud ici.

-Oui, mais là, c'est presque l'hiver !

Il écarquilla les yeux.

-Etrange…

-Pourquoi ?

-Harry ne supportait pas la chaleur.

-Je sais, c'est pour ça qu'on passait tous nos temps libre au canada, en hiver, ou dans des endroits où il y avait de la neige. Tu as déjà été à la neige ?

-Oui…une fois…

Il semblait rêveur et Leena préféra ne rien ajouter.

Il entrèrent bientôt dans une maison toute aussi banale que les autres, seulement la serrure était un sort qu'avait prononcé la jeune fille peu de temps auparavant.

Ils se trouvaient dans la salle à manger lorsque Severus, soudain hypnotisé par tous les cadres retraçant la vie d'Harry et Leena, s'arrêta sur un des derniers qui les représentait, souriants, devant un bonhomme de neige. On aurait cru deux enfants en plein jeu. Harry semblait plus heureux que sur les autres photos.

-Elle date de l'année dernière, quand nous sommes allés en France. Je ne l'avais jamais vu si heureux…même si au départ, il ne voulait pas y aller… « tout sauf la France ! », c'est ce qu'il disait toujours…mais je suis têtu…

Elle sourit en y repensant.

-Bon, je monte, tu peux continuer de visiter si tu veux.

Elle monta donc l'escalier pour se rendre dans sa chambre, suivit de près par son père qui, lui, continua son chemin pour entrer dans une autre chambre.

Celle-ci était très…euh…comment dire…Griffondor ! Celle de Harry, bien sûr. Son parfum était toujours présent dans la pièce et Severus ferma les yeux un instant, cherchant à rassembler des souvenirs vieux de dix-huit ans…

Qu'est-ce qu'il avait pu l'aimer cet idiot… Il rouvrit les yeux pour s'asseoir sur le lit qui se trouvait au centre de la pièce. Il trouva un autre cadre sur la table de nuit, mais celui-ci le représentait lui, assis dans la neige, un visage souriant(si peu commun…) et un regard boudeur.

Dire que pour ces vacances là, il lui avait proposé Tahiti, et qu'ils avaient fini en France…

Il soupira, les larmes lui montaient déjà aux yeux.

Il respira un bon coup et reposa le cadre à sa place. Il y avait trop de souvenirs ici.

Au bout de quelques instants, il tourna les talons et rejoignit sa fille dans sa chambre. Elle était bleue foncé, des rideaux beiges voletaient sous le faible vent qui passait par les fenêtres ouvertes. Des bibliothèques surchargées de livres prenaient toute la place de la chambre, seule une armoire et un petit meuble différenciaient du reste et étaient mis dans un coin, au fond de la pièce.

-C'est une bibliothèque municipale ici ?

Elle sursauta et se cogna contre une étagère.

-Aïe !

Il se mordit la langue pour ne pas sourire.

-Presque. J'adore les livres. Il y a de tout. De ma plus tendre enfance jusqu'à la magie noire…

Il la dévisagea.

-Harry était au courant ?

-Euh…Pas vraiment. On avait chacun notre chambre et on n'avait pas le droit d'entrer dans celle de l'autre. Notre intimité en quelque sorte…

-Et où les as-tu trouvé ?

-Un peu partout…Pas difficile lorsqu'on sait transplaner…

-Et pourquoi la magie noire ?

-Ça m'intéressait.

Il n'ajouta rien. (vu ce qu'il a dans se collection…vaut mieux qu'il se taise !).

-Tu n'as rien d'autres que des livres ?

-Si, bien sûr. Tout est dans le petit meuble.

-Pardon ?

-Ça n'allait pas avec le reste, et y'aurait pas eu assez de place, alors j'ai tout rétrécit et entassé dans ce meuble.

-C'est originale.

Elle ferma sa valise d'un coup.

-J'ai finit.

Elle la rétrécit et la mit dans une des poches fermées de son jean.

-Il est à peine sept heures…on a le temps de déjeuner ici, si c'est possible…enfin si tu en as envie.

Leena lui fit un grand sourire.

-Oui, je descends faire le nécessaire.

Elle sortit de sa chambre pour se rendre dans la cuisine. Severus fit le tour des livres avant de décider de la rejoindre lorsqu'il tomba sur un tas de photos qui dépassait de sous son lit. Il se baissa et les prit. Il découvrit avec stupeur qu'il s'agissait de photos de lui, à différents moments de sa vie.

Il descendit dans la cuisine, les photos toujours dans les mains.

-Je peux savoir ce que c'est ?

Leena se retourna d'un coup. Quand elle vit ce qu'il tenait, elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

-C'est…euh…mon passe-temps favoris…, tenta-t-elle.

-Je peux savoir où tu as eu tout ça ?

-Je les ai prise…moi-même. Harry disait ne pas en avoir et après avoir réussit à savoir qui tu étais, j'en ai pris une, lors d'une sortie à Pré-au-Lard…et ensuite, j'ai eu envie d'en faire d'autres…

-Harry en avait une sur sa table de nuit…mais bon, ça dure depuis combien de temps ?

-Oh…euh…un peu plus d'un an je crois…

-Etrange…tu dois être très discrète alors, je n'ai jamais ressenti de présence autour de moi.

-Euh…oui…bon, tout est prêt, tu t'installes ?

Il acquiesça et alla s'asseoir à la table de la salle à manger.

-Toujours ton habituel thé ou autre chose ?

-Je ne change que très rarement d'habitude, répondit-il, plu surpris de rien.

Ils déjeunèrent en évoquant quelques souvenirs, laissant apparaître quelques sourires sur le visage du cruel maître des potions(mais non, il est pas si méchant voyons…). Il fut surpris de voir à quel point sa fille aimait se fourrer dans des guêpiers pas possible ; elle ressemblait tellement à son amant…mais Harry avait raison, elle tenait aussi énormément de lui.

-Bon, il est temps que nous rentrions.

-Oui, je suis prête.

Elle regarda la table et murmura un sort. Tout disparu.

-Evites ça à Poudlard, fit Severus qui se voulait autoritaire mais qui tentait de cacher le plus qu'il pouvait un sourire grandissant.

Il était vraiment fière de sa fille…

A suivre… 

Euh…j'avoue ce chapitre peut être un peu lourd…enfin, moi ça m'a bien saoulé d'écrire autant de description ! j'ai carrément horreur de ça !

Dites moi si ça vous a plu ou pas !

Bisous à tous et à toutes !


	4. Première journée de cours

**RAR :**

Je remercie grandement mes revieweuses(je crois que c ça…), c'est-à-dire :

**Zaika, Jenni944**(c'est sur que les mettre à la fin, ça sert à rien…lol), **vif d'or** (j'espère que tu liras la suite, mais sinon, je comprends très bien, c'est rare que je lise quand ce ne sont pas des slash !mais mes chapitres sont courts…lol !bisous), **Marikili68** (merci nouvelle lectrice !bisous), **lilou** (ouai, c sur, pour draco et leena, mais comment as-tu deviné ? en fait, je sais pas trop comment faire en sorte que tout se suive sans que ça soit trop lourd, mais bon, je fais de mon mieux…jespère que ça te plaira ! severus est assez déboussolé, surtout que sa fille est pleine de surprises !lol ! bisous), **Son dita** (non, tu n'es pas la seule et donc je mets la suite !bisous), **drylana**(merci c gentil ! contente que tu es aimé et j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi !), **Lyra**(vilaine !tjs des choses méchantes !odieuse fille !lol !pas d'action, mais peut-être que la c'est mieux ! ben pour le rêve, je le connais pas encore moi-même, mais promis, des que je le sais, je vous le mets !lol ! alors le chap2 !Vite !lol ! Bisous), **petite grenouille** (moi je dors à 1h du matin !lol !je comprends ta fatigue !je t'en veux pas, tout ce qui compte c'est que t'en laisse une en passant !alors merci et bisous).

**Chapitre 4: Première journée de cours**

Leena monta plusieurs étages, elle avait son premier cours de sortilèges et ne souhaitait pas être en retard.

A son arrivée devant la salle, plusieurs élèves de Griffondor patientaient déjà. Ils ne lui prêtèrent aucune attention, malgré le fait qu'elle soit la fille d'un célèbre griffondor qui a sauvé le monde d'une terrible menace…

-Leena? C'est bien ça? Demanda une voix derrière elle.

Elle se retourna pour faire face à un jeune homme brun, aux yeux gris noir.

-Oui, et tu es…?

-(Bond. James Bond). Je m'appelle Killian Zabini. Je représente les Serpentard.

Il se tenait droit, la tête haute, avec un air…noble…enfin très bourge et coincé.

-Tu es parenté à Blaise Zabini?

-Oui, c'est mon père.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais. Mon père le…comment dire…ne l'aimait pas du tout.

Il lui jeta un regard mauvais.

-Si c'est comme ça que tu penses te faire des amis ici…

-Si ce sont des amis comme toi, je préfère être seule que mal accompagnée!

-Tu…

-Monsieur Zabini, Miss Rogue. Il est tant d'entrer en classe.

Elle sourit en voyant que son professeur n'était autre que Draco Malfoy.

Son père lui avait souvent parlé de lui. Il avait été espion pour Dumbledore et aurait pu être le premier amant de son père s'il n'avait pas été hétéro. Harry n'avait pas tort, Draco était réellement un bel homme.

Elle entra dans la classe et s'installa à côté d'une fille de Serpentard. Ils avaient commencé par un cours de théorie, malheureusement pour elle, Harry lui avait déjà fait apprendre toute la théorie, et elle s'ennuyait à mourir…vivement la pratique.

Ensuite, elle avait deux heures de potion. Elle descendit dans les cachots. Son père était installé à son bureau et attendait les élèves. Lorsque tout le monde fut entré, il se leva et ferma la porte.

-Bien, aujourd'hui nous allons travailler sur une potion plus compliquée que ce que nous avons fait jusqu'à présent. Vous vous mettez par deux. Leena, tu vas travailler seule. Je veux voir ce que tu vaux réellement.

Elle acquiesça et alla s'asseoir au fond de la classe.

Severus afficha la préparation au tableau d'un coup de baguette.

Leena, après que tout le monde ait été chercher leurs ingrédients, se leva et rassembla ce dont elle avait besoin. Elle connaissait bien cette potion et était certaine qu'elle serait parfaite.

Son père s'était arrêté derrière elle à plusieurs reprises, vérifiant son travail. Quelques minutes avant la fin du cours, alors qu'elle attendait la sonnerie puisqu'elle avait terminée sa potion, son père lui demanda de rester.

La sonnerie retentit.

-Bien, c'est terminé. Rangez vos tables et apportez-moi un échantillon de votre potion.

Quand tout le monde fut sorti, Leena se plaça devant le bureau de son père.

-Tu voulais me parler?

-Oui. Je voulais te féliciter. Ta potion est parfaite.

-J'avais un laboratoire rien qu'à moi, à la maison, c'est pour ça. J'ai appris à les faire à ma façon.

-Au prochain cours, tu pourras te mettre avec qui tu voudras.

-Si d'ici là je me trouve des amis…

-Pourquoi cela?

-Et bien…Serpentard c'est sympa, je dis pas le contraire, mais…y'a que des bourges plus barbants les uns que les autres!

Il sourit à cette remarque.

-Ils ne sont pas tous mauvais.

-J'en suis sûre, mais pour le moment, je ne m'intègre pas réellement…

-Je ne te connais pas encore bien, mais si tu tiens de moi, au point que le dit ton père, il est possible que tu ne te fasses pas d'amis…mais si tu tiens de lui, tu vas en avoir vite.

Elle leva un sourcil perplexe.

-On verra bien.

-En attendant, on va aller manger.

Arrivés dans la grande salle, ils se séparèrent. Severus pris sa place parmis les professeurs, tandis que sa fille s'installait à la table des Serpentard. Elle mangea rapidement, sans que personne ne lui adresse la parole, avant de partir en direction de sa salle commune.

Elle était arrivée au niveau des cachots, quand:

-Eh! Tu vas regretter de m'avoir parlé comme tu l'as fait tout à l'heure! Siffla une voix derrière elle.

Elle se retourna d'un bond.

-Zabini. Tu crois me faire peur!

-Experlliarmus! Cria-t-il.

-Protego! Fit-elle en levant la main.

Puis elle le fixa et l'envoya valser contre un mur d'un geste de la main.

Severus arriva à ce moment là.

-Leena!

Elle affichait un regard froid qui fit frissonner son père.

-Je vais tout de même pas me laisser faire par cet imbécile!

Elle tourna les talons et se rendit dans son dortoir.

Severus releva Killian et l'envoya à l'infirmerie avec une semaine de retenue. Puis, il se rendit dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

-Je ne comprends pas que vous ne m'ayez rien dit! Déjà durant 17ans mais encore maintenant! Elle a quoi encore comme pouvoir? J'avais déjà vu qu'elle se servait de magie sans baguette et qu'elle étudiait la magie noire, mais…

-C'est à vous d'apprendre ce qu'elle sait faire, Severus, le coupa le directeur. Votre fille a de nombreux talents, mais vous devez vous en rendre compte par vous-même.

-Ca ne sert à rien de parler avec vous de toute façon, n'est-ce pas?

-Vous avez tout compris. Leena sait très bien se défendre seule, elle connaît déjà le programme de cette année.

-Alors pourquoi est-elle ici à apprendre des choses qu'elle connaît déjà? Elle serait mieux dans une école supérieure. Pourquoi ne pas lui faire sauter cette année?

-Je lui ai proposé.

-Et?

-Elle a refusé.

-Pourquoi cela? Puisqu' ici elle va s'ennuyer et qu'elle risque de ne pas se faire d'amis.

-Pour vous, Severus.

Il le regarda sans comprendre.

-Elle veut être auprès de vous. Ca fait plusieurs années qu'elle me demandait de l'inscrire ici pour qu'elle puisse travailler avec vous, mais Harry a toujours refusé.

L'homme ne savait plus quoi dire.

-Allez chercher votre fille et allez faire les magasins!

-Mais, j'ai encore des cours et elle aussi…

-Je vous donne votre après-midi.

-Merci.

-Ce sont vos élèves qui vont être content! Fit-il en souriant, une lueur malicieuse dans le regard.

Severus prit congé. Il se rendit directement dans les dortoirs.

Il frappa à la porte de celui de sa fille.

-Qui est-ce? demanda-t-elle au bout de quelques secondes.

-C'est moi, répondit son père.

Elle cacha quelques photos qui traînaient sur son lit, sécha les quelques larmes qui avait coulées sur son visage et lui permit d'entrer.

-Je suis venu te chercher pour aller faire les magasins.

-Mais…mes cours?

-Ton grand-père nous donne l'après-midi!

Elle sourit et se leva. Elle remit ses chaussures et sa robe, prête à le suivre.

-Je ne t'en veux pas pour tout à l'heure. Je tenais à te le dire.

Leena ne répondit rien.

-Zabini a eu le droit à une semaine de retenue.

Elle sourit.

-A laver tes chaudrons?

Il sursauta.

-Qui t'a dit ça?

-Papa! Je sais tout, ou presque. Je pouvais lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert, à part quand il parlait de toi…

-C'est vrai qu'il était expert en lavage de chaudron…souffla Severus en souriant légèrement. Bon, allons-y.

Ils sortirent de l'école et transplantèrent à Pré au lard.

A suivre…

Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé! J'ai un peu de mal en ce moment…

Bisous à tous et n'hésitez pas à me faire vos recommandations !


	5. On en apprend tous les jours

**Disclaimer** : Les persos ne sont pas à moi, sauf pour certain. Je ne gagne pas d'argent en écrivant ceci, mais plutôt une paix intérieure, et c'est ce qui m'importe le plus.

**Note de moi **: Je m'excuse tout d'abord de ce retard. Certains pensaient même que j'avais abandonné. Mais non, je suis toujours là. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'abandonne jamais rien, même si ça doit me prendre dix ans, je finirai toutes mes fics.

Je pars en vacances cet après-midi. Je ne reviens que le 19aout, donc ne vous inquiétez pas si je ne réponds pas à vos reviews tout de suite : mais je le ferai. Je vous ramène plein de nouveaux chapitres dès que je reviens. :D je vais avoir le temps ! Voilà. Bonne vacances à vous.

Encore merci pour toutes vos reviews ! Bonne lecture. Bisous.

**Chapitre 5 : On en apprend tous les jours**…

Un mois était passé et les rapports entre Severus et sa fille semblaient s'améliorer de jour en jour. Ils avaient mis des règles au point et ils se devaient de les respecter tous les deux. Leena dormait désormais dans les appartements de son père. Elle ne s'était fait que des ennemis suite au problème avec le jeune Zabini. Elle s'ennuyait à mourir. Elle connaissait déjà tous les cours, alors même pendant ses heures de cours, elle s'ennuyait à mourir.

Elle supplia donc son père de la laisser retourner une semaine chez une amie. Elle retournerait chez les moldus pour quelques jours. Severus refusa net la première fois. Mais plus le temps passait, plus il se rendait compte du malaise de sa fille dans ce monde inconnu pour elle. Elle était rentrée bien trop tard dans cette école. Elle avait été trop habituée à compter sur une seule personne. Harry l'avait trop protégée.

Severus soupira une énième fois.

-Bon, je t'explique encore une fois.

-Mais pourquoi tu n'utilises pas des moyens sorciers ?

-Je vais chez les moldus, papa !

-Bien. Explique alors !

-Quand le téléphone sonne, tu appuies sur le bouton vert. Quand tu as fini, tu appuies sur le rouge. Pour appeler, ce que tu ne devras jamais faire, je viens de recharger mon crédit et je ne tiens pas à racheter une carte tout de suite.

-Comme si j'allais perdre mon temps avec des idioties pareil !

-On y prend vite goût, je t'assure. Bon, je peux y aller ou y'a autre chose ?

-Préviens-moi quand tu es arrivé et s'il y a quoi que ce soit.

-Oui, papa.

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue avant de prendre son sac.

-Tu ne prends pas ton gilet ?

-Papa. Là-bas, il fait 40degrés à l'ombre.

-Oui mais pour sortir de Poudlard. Nous sommes en Hiver.

-Je courrais.

-Bien. C'est toi qui voit.

Elle leva les yeux au plafond. Elle enfila son gilet, remis son sac sur son épaule et embrassa de nouveau l'homme.

-Je t'appel.

Il acquiesça et elle sortit.

Trois jours que sa fille ne lui avait plus redonné signe de vie, et enfin le téléphone sonna. Il le prit, non sans lui avoir jeté un regard de travers. Il appuya prudemment sur le bouton vert et porta doucement l'appareil à son oreille.

-Allô ?

-Bonjour. Ai-je bien à l'appareil le tuteur de Leena Potter ?

-Je suis Severus Snape, son père.

-Pardonnez-moi de ce malentendu, monsieur.

-Bien. Que puis-je pour vous ?

-Je suis Raven Johnson, de la Gendarmerie de…

-La gendarmerie ?

-Oui, monsieur. Votre fille est chez nous. Serait-il possible que vous veniez la chercher ?

-Mais qu'a-t-elle fait ?

-Et bien, je dirais qu'elle a limité la casse. Elle était accompagnée de deux filles ivres mortes !

-…Je ne sais pas si je ne devrais pas plutôt vous la laisser pour que ça lui serve de leçon !

-Euh…je pense que vous lui faites bien plus peur que nous. Elle ne souhaitait pas nous donner vos coordonnées.

-Si c'est comme ça ! Je serais là dans quelques minutes.

-Nous lui transmettons.

Le gendarme raccrocha et posa un regard compatissant sur la jeune fille.

-Il arrive.

-Tu ne veux pas plutôt me garder ? demanda-t-elle avec un regard triste et suppliant.

-Assume tes fréquentations !

-Je vais me faire tuer. Je ne sortirais plus jamais…

-Tu vas être majeure, alors ça ne risque pas d'être long.

-C'est toi qui le dit !

La sonnette retentit. L'officier appuya sur le haut-parleur.

-Oui ?

-Severus Snape. Je viens chercher ma fille.

Leena se cala au fond de sa chaise et baissa la tête.

Severus entra et l'officier comprit. Un froid glaça la pièce tout entière.

-Leena, tu t'excuses et nous partons.

-Votre fille s'est déjà énormément excusée, monsieur.

-Je vous remercie de vous être occupé d'elle.

-Euh…et bien, elle nous a beaucoup aidé. Elle nous a permis d'appeler leurs parents et de les emmener sans problème. La seule raison pour laquelle nous avons dû vous appeler, c'est qu'elle est mineure.

-Depuis combien de temps est-elle ici ?

-Euh, environ quatre heures. En fait, les premières fois, nous avons vite trouvé le numéro de monsieur Potter, mais avec les changements qui ont eu lieux, nous n'avions pas les moyens de vous joindre.

-Ce n'est pas la première fois !

L'officier pâlit sous le regard noir de la jeune fille.

-Et bien…Les fois où nous l'avons arrêtée, elle faisait partie de celles qui étaient le plus ivre.

Severus jeta un regard noir à sa fille et lui fit de la suivre.

-Je vous remercie.

L'officier acquiesça avant de pâlir face au regard de Leena.

-Je t'appel. Lui murmura-t-il.

Elle détourna la tête et disparu à la suite de son père.

Dans leurs appartements :

-Mais tu es immature ! je ne peux pas te faire confiance !

-Je n'ai pas bu ! Mes amies ont bu ! Moi je n'ai rien pris. Je n'ai fait que les surveiller !

-Ca n'a pas toujours été le cas !

-Oui ! Y'a eu une période où j'ai été terrible avec papa ! Mais c'est qu'il refusait que je te voie ! Il n'a jamais voulu m'inscrire ici alors je me suis révoltée !

-Et ça a duré combien de temps ce manège ?

-Ca a duré huit mois. J'ai été arrêtée trois fois. A la troisième, papa m'a jeté un sort...

-Quel genre ?

-Si je touchais à une goutte d'alcool, même dans un chocolat, un gâteau, n'importe quoi, je vomissais tripes et boyaux.

-Sympathique.

-Mais l'effet à diminuer au fil du temps. Il ne marche plus, désormais.

-Pourquoi ne pas avoir bu, alors ?

-La raison n'est plus valable.

-Ton père est mort.

Les yeux de sa fille se brouillèrent.

-En sa mémoire, je n'avais pas le droit.

-Bien. Déjà quelque chose que tu respectes !

-Mais…(elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et ravala ses larmes) je respecte toujours tout.

-Je ne veux plus rien entendre de toi, jusqu'à nouvel ordre !

Les larmes coulèrent sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire.

-Donne-moi ton second téléphone et va dans ta chambre.

-Mais..

-J'ai dit que je ne voulais rien entendre !

Elle baissa la tête et lui tendit son téléphone avant de s'enfermer dans sa chambre pour s'effondrer sur son lit.

Une sonnerie retentit sans l'appartement du maître des potions.

Il s'approcha et prit le second téléphone de sa fille.

« Un message reçu »

Il scruta l'appareil. « lire »

Il appuya sur la touche correspondante et attendit.

Le message s'afficha. Il suivit les instructions pour descendre lire la suite.

« Je suis désolée mon ange. Je n'aurai jamais dû dire ça à ton père. Mais tu aurais pu me prévenir aussi. Tu reviens après plusieurs mois où tu m'as à peine donnée de tes nouvelles, et tu passes ton temps avec tes soûlardes de copines ! Tu comprendras que j'ai pas cherché à trop comprendre. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop. J'ai plus de crédit d'appel. Appel moi si tu veux qu'on parle. Je t'aime Leena. Raven. »

Severus s'en voulu d'avoir lu ce message. Puis il haussa les épaules et alla rechercher l'autre téléphone de sa fille. Il composa le numéro de Raven et appela.

-Leena ?

-Non, c'est son père. Je suis désolé d'avoir lu ce sms.

-Euh…c'est-à-dire que..

-Je me moque que vous entreteniez une relation avec ma fille. Mais, j'aimerais que vous m'en disiez plus sur elle.

-Mais, vous êtes son père.

-Elle vivait avec son autre père avant. Je ne la connais que depuis le décès de celui-ci.

-Oh. Et bien, je suis d'accord. Que voulez-vous savoir ?

Le lendemain matin, Leena n'osa pas sortir de sa chambre. Etant donné que c'était les vacances de Noël ; Noël étant le lendemain même ; elle n'avait aucune raison valable pour sortir.

Des coups furent frappés à sa porte. Il n'était pas encore six heures du matin, mais son père savait très bien qu'elle ne dormait plus depuis longtemps. Son rêve lui apparaissait moins souvent, mais il était toujours présent.

-Oui ?

-Je peux entrer ?

-Oui.

Severus entra suivit d'un plateau.

-Tu dois avoir faim, non ?

Elle acquiesça. Le plateau fut installé près d'elle et elle put manger.

-Tu as encore fait un cauchemar ?

Elle acquiesça encore.

-Toujours le même ?

-Oui.

-J'aimerais que tu me le racontes.

-Un autre jour, papa.

-Bien. J'espère que ta punition d'hier t'aura servit de leçon. Je ne veux pas avoir à revenir te chercher là-bas !

-Tu as dit que je n'irais plus dans le monde moldu !

-J'étais en colère. Je t'y autoriserais plus tard.

Elle lui fit un léger sourire.

-Merci.

-Ne me remercie pas encore. Je te rends tes téléphones aussi. Tu as reçu un message.

Elle les prit et regarda le message en question.

Elle rougit avant de regarder son père d'un air suspicieux.

-Tu l'as lu ?

-Je n'ai pas fait exprès.

-Tu es contre ?

-Non, je suis pour.

Elle resta bouche bée.

-Il est tout à fait à mon goût.

Il sourit dangereusement, du point de vue de Leena.

-Et puis, c'est mieux que Draco !

Elle rougit encore plus.

La jeune fille prit son autre téléphone et tapa une réponse rapide à son petit ami.

« vérifier votre compte »

Elle appela le dit compte et pâlit avant de foudroyer son père.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

-Moi ?

-PAPA ! Tu as bousillé mon crédit ! Je pensais que c'était inhumain de se servir de ça !

-Il n'y a que les idiots qui ne changent pas d'avis.

-PAPA ! Qui as-tu appelé pour bousiller 50euros de crédit et me mettre en hors-carte ?

-Raven.

Elle resta un instant stupéfaite.

-Quoi ?

-On a parlé.

-C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ! Tu vas me racheter une carte !

-Seulement si tu m'apprends à me servir de ces engins. Il faut que je m'en achète un…

Elle sembla réfléchir un instant.

-…Si tu m'achète une carte chaque mois, j'accepte.

-Tu es bien trop Serpentard pour ton propre bien, ma fille.

-Tu es mon père, ça doit être de famille. Alors ?

-J'accepte.

Elle sourit et vint se mettre dans les bras de son père qui s'était assis sur son lit.

-Je t'aime, papa.

-Moi aussi. Mais toi, tu me fais des infidélités.

Elle le regarda sans comprendre.

-Raven a l'air sympathique. J'espère que ça durera.

Elle leva les yeux au plafond d'un air désespéré.

-Papa, ça ne regarde que moi. Mais ça dure depuis deux ans, donc ça va peut-être durer encore.

-Il faudra l'inviter à dîner.

-Il ne sait pas que je suis une sorcière.

-C'est embêtant. Il va falloir y remédier.

-Il va me prendre pour une folle.

-A lui de voir s'il t'aime ou non.

-Mouais…

-Tu as encore faim ?

-Oui.

-Viens alors.

Ils se levèrent et sortir de la chambre pour aller s'installer dans la salle à manger.

A suivre…

Alors ? J'ai pas trop perdu la main sur cette fic ? J'ai l'impression d'être passé carrément à autre chose. J'espère que c'est pas si terrible. Pour le téléphone, le fait qu'il passe dans Poudlard, nous dirons que c'est un sort de Leena. Je tenterai peut-être d'en reparler plus tard.

Laissez-moi une review pour me dire comment c'était…please.

kissous


	6. Qui surprend qui?

**NOTE :** Kikou à tous. Bon, là j'ai vraiment mis des lustres à mettre la suite. Mais comme je ne voyais pas comment continuer cette fic…je n'avais rien fait. Je dois avouer que cette suite est d'ailleurs inattendue et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira quand même. Si je laisse cette suite là, je devrais bientôt avoir fini cette fic aussi.

Je tiens aussi à vous remercier pour les reviews du chapitre précédent, auxquelles je pense avoir répondu, enfin j'espère, depuis le temps.

Bonne lecture !! Bisous

**Chapitre 6 : Qui surprend qui ?**

Noël passé, Severus et sa fille étaient invités à fêter le nouvel an chez Raven. Ils avaient accepté. Ce serait le bon moment pour lui apprendre certaines choses sur sa bien aimée.

Ainsi, ils s'étaient tous deux mis sur leur trente et un. Leena attendait patiemment que son père finissent enfin de s'habiller.

-Papa, on va être en retard.

-J'arrive.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il te manque ?

-Je ne retrouve pas mes boutons de manchette !

Elle roula des yeux avant de les faire venir par magie.

-Tiens, je les ai, dit-elle en les lui apportant.

-Où étaient-ils ?

-Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée.

Il lui lança un regard interrogateur en enfilant ses précieux bijoux.

-Suffit d'un tour de magie.

-Tu ne sais donc rien faire sans magie ? ça m'inquiète, tu sais.

-Je l'ai toujours fait, c'est tellement plus simple.

-Je ne suis pas de cet avis. Qu'en disait Harry ?

-Il n'en savait rien. Il avait assez de mal à s'occuper de lui, sans en rajouter en s'occupant de moi en prime.

-…

-On y va ?

-Oui.

Ils sortirent de Poudlard pour transplaner devant la maison du jeune policier.

Ils frappèrent et la porte s'ouvrit sur un elfe de maison.

-Bonsoir, vous pouvez entrer, mon maître vous attend.

Le père et la fille se regardèrent interloqués.

-Tu crois qu'il risque d'être choqué ?

Elle prit un air agacé et entra, suivit par son père.

A peine furent-ils entrés qu'ils tombèrent dans un gouffre.

Ils atterrirent dans une salle sombre et glacée.

-En fait, tu n'as plus mon consentement pour sortir avec lui.

-Et avec Draco, je peux ?

-…A la limite, je préfère.

Ils se turent un instant.

Ils n'étaient pas seuls.

-Papa ?

-Oui ?

-Tu voulais connaître mon rêve ?

-Euh, oui…bien sûr.

-Ben, regarde autour de toi.

Quelqu'un se rapprocha d'eux. Ils ne purent distinguer ses traits.

-Et bien, ma douce, toi qui m'a toujours refusé l'accès à ta maison…

-Je ne suis pas totalement folle.

-Pourtant tu m'emmènes celui qui a le plus trahi mon père. Après tout, Potter est mort désormais.

-Et je peux savoir qui tu es, Raven ?

-Mon nom est Ludwig Jedusor. Je suis le fils de Voldemort, celui que ton père a tué, et que Rogue a trahi, pendant des années.

-Tu m'as bien trahi, toi !

-C'est la vie. J'espère que tes cauchemars ne t'ont pas trop empêché de dormir.

-Non, pas plus que d'habitude.

-Et sache que cette fois tu ne dors pas. Donc tu connais déjà tout ce qui va vous arriver.

-Ce qui donne ? demanda Severus à sa fille.

-Pas vraiment appétissant, papa.

-J'étais pourtant venu là pour manger.

-Dites-vous que vous prendrez votre prochain repas avec votre bien aimé défunt, professeur.

-Je doute qu'il apprécie de me voir ci-tôt. Je dois refuser l'invitation.

Il sortit sa baguette et la braqua sur Ludwig.

Celui-ci sourit. Et avant que Severus ne put lancer le moindre sort, un cercle de mangemorts leur retira, à lui et à sa fille, leurs baguettes et ils furent propulsés en arrière, contre un mur auquel ils furent attachés.

-C'est sûrement pour remplacer les chaises, souligna l'homme.

Leena regardait tout se qui se passait autour d'elle, cherchant une façon d'échapper à son rêve.

Puis un mangemort fit un geste qu'elle ne reconnut pas. Elle sourit : ce soir ne serait pas encore le dernier de sa vie, ni de celle de son père.

Alors que le « maître » se tenait face à eux, le cercle des mangemorts se regroupa derrière lui.

Severus soupira.

-Je suis désolé, Leena. Je n'ai pas su te protéger.

-Je n'ai jamais eu besoin de personne pour me protéger.

Elle avait un air sûr d'elle. Elle lui jeta un rapide regard empli de tendresse.

Puis elle murmura :

-Si je réussis, j'aurais besoin que tu m'aides à survivre à ça. Si j'échoue…tant pis. Au moins, j'aurais tenté de le faire.

-Je serais là, quoique tu fasses dans les vingt prochaines secondes.

-Bien, peut-être adieu. Mais j'espère que non. Je t'aime, tu sais.

-Je sais. Moi aussi, même avec mon caractère pourri.

Elle sourit.

-C'est pas faux. Mais sache que si je réussis…

-Oui ?

Une autre voix s'éleva :

-Bon les adieux sont finis.

Son visage s'étira en un cruel sourire. Il pointa sa baguette vers eux et prononça d'une voix puissante :

-Avada Kedavra !

Au même moment que le sort s'échappa de l'arme magique, les yeux de Leena devinrent entièrement noirs, ainsi que ses ongles et leurs liens se détachèrent. Elle leva les mains d'un geste sûr et le sort s'y percuta avant de repartir dans l'autre sens sous le regard choqué de celui qu'il l'avait lancé. Le sort frappa l'homme puis une seconde vague ressortie des mains de la jeune fille et alla frapper les derniers mangemorts que la terre ait portés.

Bien sûr, il y aurait d'autres méchants, avec des noms encore plus ridicules, mais cette race là venait de disparaître.

Les yeux de la jeune fille reprirent leur teinte naturelle et elle s'effondra, son père la rattrapant au passage. Il avait été ébloui par la puissance de sa fille, mais il savait que tant de magie d'un coup pouvait tuer une personne.

Il vérifia son état de santé avant de faire appel à Doby, celui-ci n'ayant aucun mal à apparaître et à disparaître là où il le souhaitait, pour transplaner de la caverne. Il prit la jeune fille avec lui avant de revenir le chercher.

**A suivre…**

Alors ? Je suis folle ? c'est pas si mal ? Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé…svp… 

**Gros bisous à tout le monde, et je tente de vite mettre la suite…**


	7. Trois ans plus tard

**Note**** : Tout d'abord, pas mal de choses ne sont pas à moi. Ensuite, désoléeeeeeeeeeeee pour le retard. Mais là je prends la peine de poster alors que je suis en plein exam de passage. Je passe l'oral le 22 !! priez pour moi, pauvres pécheurs…mdr !! enfin, je vous dirais comment ça s'est passé.**

**Et à partir du 27juin, j'aurais le net, donc plein de chapitres devraient arriver !! **

**Ce chapitre est le dernier de cette fic. **

**Bonne lecture. **

**Gros bisous. **

**Chapitre 7 : Trois ans plus tard.**

Trois années s'étaient écoulées depuis le fameux soir. Trois années où bien des choses avaient changé, quand d'autres ne changent pas.

-M. et Mlle Weasley. Dix points en moins. Mon cours n'est pas une salle de récréation. Je doute que vos parents vous appris cela.

-Non, monsieur.

-Bien.

La fin du cours arriva et les élèves sortirent rapidement. Quand Snape était trop aimable avec les Weasley c'est qu'il y avait Leena sous roche.

En effet, le premier et le troisième vendredi de chaque mois, Severus rejoignait sa fille à Sainte Mangouste. Là où elle se trouvait depuis maintenant un peu plus de trois ans.

Elle n'était pas morte, mais elle était, depuis lors, plongée dans un profond coma. Elle n'en était jamais sortie. Elle ne montrait que des signes de dégradation de son état. Aucun médicomage ne pensait la voir se réveiller un jour.

Seuls quelques sortilèges et les visites régulières de Severus semblaient la tenir en vie. Après tout, elle n'avait plus que lui, tout comme il n'avait plus qu'elle.

Comme chaque vendredi, il entra dans la chambre de sa fille à 14h05. Il ferma doucement la porte, comme pour ne pas la réveiller. Même si l'idée de la claquer un grand coup lui était venue à l'esprit, comme si cela pouvait changer quelque chose.

Il s'avança doucement, l'embrassa sur le front et s'assit sur le fauteuil prévu à cet effet.

Et comme chaque fois où il lui rendait visite, il parla. Il parla de tout, de rien, de ses journées d'école, et parfois il lui racontait des passages de sa vie avec Harry.

Puis il s'arrêtait, pleurait.

Alors Il prenait la main de Leena et la serrait contre lui en murmurant combien elle lui manquait et combien il aurait aimé mieux la connaître.

Cependant, aujourd'hui il parla moins longtemps. Il resta près d'elle, se remémorant ce soir funeste.

**Flash Black :**

Doby fit transplaner Severus auprès de sa fille. Elle était déjà entourée de Pompom ainsi que de Dumbledore. Ils affichaient un air grave.

Severus se dépêcha de les rejoindre.

-Va-t-elle s'en sortir ? demanda-t-il doucement.

-Je ne sais pas Severus. Lui répondit Dumbledore.

-Mais…

-Venez. Vous devez prendre quelque chose, vous êtes pâle.

Severus ne bougea pas. Il bouillait. Il allait perdre sa fille. La seule personne qu'il avait aimée après Harry.

-Je refuse ! Je resterais ici jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille !

-Severus, calmez-vous mon ami.

-Albus ! Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre ! Je refuse ! Je ne vais sûrement pas l'abandonner maintenant.

Severus tremblait de colère, de peur et d'autres sentiments s'y rapportant.

Il avait les poings serrés et la gorge nouée.

Il ne savait plus s'il devait continuer de hurler ou s'effondrer en sanglots.

Puis Pompom regarda Albus et secoua négativement la tête.

Severus intercepta le message. Il cria, il hurla, il tempêta et pleura comme il ne l'avait plus fait depuis des années. Lui qui paraissait si bien contrôler ses sentiments, venait de montrer qu'il était aussi humain que n'importe qui.

Après qu'il lui eut jeter un sortilège de sommeil, Albus le coucha sur le lit près de sa fille.

-Oh si, Severus, je peux comprendre, murmura-t-il en essuyant une larme qui coulait le long de la joue de l'homme.

Le lendemain, lorsque le maître des potions reprit connaissance, le lit près du sien était vide. Il paniqua et sortit de son lit d'un bond, cherchant un quelconque indice du regard. Pompom accourut auprès de lui.

Le visage de l'homme était empli d'inquiétude, de tristesse et de vide. Il perdait pied.

L'infirmière le rappela doucement.

-Où est-elle ? Où est ma fille ?! Est-elle… ? est-elle… ?

-Non, Severus, elle n'est pas morte. Nous avons dû la transférer à Ste Mangouste pour des examens plus poussés.

Il reprit un peu de contenance et soupira.

-Bien. Suis-je autorisé à la voir.

Elle le considéra un moment.

-Et bien…

**Fin du flash back**

Il soupira. Albus et Pompom lui en avaient fait voir de toutes les couleurs pour qu'il se change les idées. Ils avaient été jusqu'à lui proposer un marché.

Il devait réussir une potion normalement impossible à faire s'il voulait revoir sa fille avant le délai prévu par l'hôpital. Et bien, il y avait passé ses heures de libre, ses soirées, ses nuits, et il avait trouvé.

Ca avait permis une grande avancée à Ste Mangouste. Ce qui poussa les médicomages à accepter la demande de Severus.

Ce jour là, il avait trouvé Leena allongée sur un lit, le même depuis trois années consécutives. Elle semblait simplement assoupit, elle le paraît toujours.

C'est cette illusion qui lui permet de croire qu'elle vit toujours.

Cependant, le temps passe et aucune amélioration ne se laisse entrevoir.

Elle avait été forte, elle les avait sauvés. Mais elle avait été trop épuisée. Désormais, elle ne vivait que grâce à des sortilèges.

HPSSHPSSHPSS

Aujourd'hui, Severus avait longuement discuté avec le médicomage chargé de sa fille. Il avait pris une partie de sa matinée pour cela. Il lui était désormais clair que Leena ne vivait qu'artificiellement. Il le savait, d'une certaine façon, mais n'aurait jamais pu l'accepter.

Maintenant pourtant, il acceptait. Il se pliait à la volonté de la nature.

Il était 20h. Comme chaque vendredi, Severus se leva et s'approcha d'elle. Mais il ne l'embrassa pas tout de suite. Une larme roula sur son visage alors qu'il prenait une grave décision.

-Leena, je sais que j'ai été égoïste. J'avais tellement besoin de croire en ton réveil. Mais désormais je sais… Tu es partie depuis bien longtemps. Tu ne reviendras plus. Alors je vais accepter ton départ. Je vais arrêter tous ces sorts qui te permettent de rester auprès de moi et tu vas rejoindre Harry. Dis-lui à quel point je l'aimais, et à quel point il a été idiot. Je t'aime Leena. Adieu, ou à bientôt dans un autre monde…

Il l'embrassa plusieurs fois sur le front avant de faire cesser les sorts de maintien.

Le visage de sa fille devint alors plus paisible, comme en paix, une larme roula sur son visage et une dernière partie d'elle s'endormit. Tout simplement. Tout doucement elle sombra dans la nuit dans un dernier souffle. Elle avait définitivement dit adieu à la vie.

Severus resta encore plusieurs heures à regarder sa fille. Il pleura encore. Il n'avait plus confiance en l'avenir. Il avait trop souffert et priait silencieusement la mort pour qu'elle vienne le chercher à son tour.

**Epilogue**

Dans un village moldu, là où peu de gens prêtent attention à ce qui les entourent, une pierre tombale au milieu de tant d'autres semblables retint l'attention d'une petite fille aux yeux verts et aux cheveux de jais.

On pouvait y lire :

_**Harry Potter**_

_ Père aimé_

_**Leena Potter Snape**_

_Enfant courageuse Partie trop tôt _

**_Severus Snape_**

_Un ami cher qui a bien trop souffert._

_Que la mort puisse lui apporter le bonheur qu'il mérite_

En gros au dessus, une phrase était gravée en lettres d'or brillantes.

**_Là où la vie n'a su faire que du mal, la mort vient réunir ceux qui s'aiment pour l'éternité_**

**Fin.**

Bon, je sais pas pour vous, mais je viens de finir, bien sûr je vais faire quelques modifications avant de publier, mais je trouve que c'est trop triste. Bouh, j'ai les larmes aux yeux alors que c'est moi qui écris ! Pas juste ça. Je corrige et j'envoie dès que j'ai le net.

**Bisous à tous. Comment avez-vous trouvé la fin de ma fic ?? et ui, encore une de terminée. **

**D'un sens, c'est pas si mal, mais d'un autre côté…snifouuuuuuu. C'est triste de finir une fic…**

**N'oubliez pas de me laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. **

**Merci **

**A bientôt, pour de nouvelles aventures !! **


	8. Parce que tout peut arriver

**Coucou ! Je ne pouvais pas laisser cette fic comme ça ! Impossible.. Alors ça m'a pris et me voici avec une suite en 2 ou trois chapitres ! **

**J'espère que ça vous plaira.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 8 : Parce que tout peut arriver…**

Albus n'était plus celui d'autre fois, ses yeux ne pétillaient désormais que très rarement. Il n'attendait plus grand chose de la vie, sinon qu'elle le quitte plus vite.

Comme chaque jour, il était présent au déjeuner dans la grande salle. Il ne prêtait que peu d'attention à ce qui l'entourait, mais il fallait malgré tout conserver les apparences.

Pourtant, ce jour là, il ne put faire autrement que lever les yeux sur ce qui passait dans la salle.

Un énorme craquement s'était fait entendre dans le château suivit par une brusque ouverture des portes.

Cette entrée aurait pu appeler à une nouvelle guerre, une force capable d'entrer dans l'école de cette façon aurait pu créer une armée et prendre le pouvoir.

Cependant lorsque le calme regagna l'ensemble des personnes présentes dans la salle, seule une petite fille s'avança. Elle pleurait silencieusement, mais avait l'air d'attendre qu'une chose se produise.

C'est ce moment là que choisit le directeur pour se lever, renversant sa chaise au passage. Il fit le tour de la table des professeurs et avança tout d'abord doucement puis à grand pas vers l'enfant qui l'imita.

-Leena…Murmura-t-il tout d'abord. Leena, je ne peux pas y croire ! C'est bien toi ? demanda-t-il plus ému qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

Elle se blottit contre lui et se laissa bercer. Ils sanglotaient tous deux.

-Oui, je suis revenue trop tard Papi ! Il ne m'a pas attendu !

-Il avait trop mal, ma chérie, il souffrait trop, tu comprends ?

-Il avait promis de m'attendre, il avait dit qu'il ferait tout pour moi.

-Je sais, mais il avait déjà perdu Harry. Je n'y croyais plus moi-même..

-Il faut qu'on trouve une solution…il le faut…Comment pourrais-je vivre sans eux ?

Elle s'effondra, la fatigue ayant finalement eu raison d'elle et de son corps d'enfant.

Albus la prit dans ses bras et l'emporta dans les appartements du Maître des Potions, suivit de près par Draco qui avait suivit la scène.

**LPSLPSLPSLPSLPSLPSLPSLPS**

Elle ne se réveilla que deux jours plus tard. A son chevet se trouvait l'homme qu'elle aurait aimé connaître plus intimement, Draco, moins jeune qu'à leur rencontre, mais toujours aussi séduisant.

Elle rougit à cette idée. Il s'en aperçut et s'approcha un peu plus d'elle.

-Bonjour Leena. Comment te sens-tu ?

-Je pense aller bien. Combien de temps ai-je dormi ?

-Un peu plus de deux jours.

Il murmura un sort et attendit quelques secondes.

-Que se passe-t-il ? demanda la jeune fille.

-Rien d'important. Tu me semblais un peu rouge, je vérifiais ta fièvre.

Elle pouffa sans pouvoir s'empêcher de rougir un peu plus.

-Qu'y a-t-il Leena ?

Il semblait inquiet pour elle, mais surtout curieux de savoir ce qui pouvait bien lui passer par la tête.

-Vous voulez vraiment savoir ?

-Oui, sinon je ne m'ennuierai pas à poser la question !

Elle se redressa un peu pour être mi-assise et avoir tout le loisir de contempler les réactions qu'aurait le jeune homme suite à ses révélations.

-Lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrés, il y a quelques années, nous avions moins de différence d'âge…et je m'étais alors laissé penser que nous aurions pu, peut-être, vivre quelque chose ensemble…

Draco en fut bouche bée, il se détourne rapidement afin de cacher son malaise fasse à ces paroles.

-N'y aviez-vous jamais songé ?

Il fit quelques pas pour se laisser le temps de répondre.

-Hum…Et bien, je dois admettre que tu m'as fasciné au premier regard. Mais aujourd'hui ce serait de la pédophilie je te ferais remarquer…

-Oui, c'est vrai. Aujourd'hui je n'ai que huit ans et toi… tellement plus…

-Oh…juste une quarantaine d'années de plus…

Ils se jaugèrent un moment. La vie était parfois étrangement faite, bien qu'ici, rien de tout ça n'aurait dû être possible. Rien de tout ça n'aurait dû arriver. Les morts ne reviennent pas à la vie…

-Il faut croire que si, Draco. Je suis là et bien en vie.

Il ouvrit de grands yeux, n'ayant pas eu l'impression d'avoir un intrus dans ses pensées.

-Je n'ai perdu aucun de mes pouvoirs. Tu as un esprit très difficile à lire, mais là tout était lisible sur ton visage. Et c'est compréhensible.

Il soupira.

-Une enfant ne devrait pas vivre ces choses là…

-Je suis bien d'accord avec toi Draco, fit Albus en entrant dans la pièce.

-Papi !

-Leena, comment vas-tu ?

-Je vais bien. As-tu réfléchi à une façon de faire pour qu'ils reviennent eux aussi ?

-Je ne sais pas... Tout ceci est bien trop dangereux…Rien ne dit que ça fonctionnera comme on le souhaite.

-Tu ne peux pas me laisser tomber maintenant ! J'ai traversé trop d'épreuves !

La jeune fille avait les larmes aux yeux. Les deux hommes se regardèrent un moment avant qu'Albus ne reprenne la parole.

-J'aimerais que tu m'expliques comment c'est possible ? J'y ai toujours cru, Merlin seul sait pourquoi. Mais comment ?

-J'avais prévu que, si le sort m'épuisait, je puisse soit me réveiller, soit renaître. Seulement, je n'avais pas prévu que je serais dans le coma et tenu par des sorts. Il m'a été impossible de me réveiller durant ces trois interminables années. Père et toi étiez souvent auprès de moi, tout comme toi Draco. Je vous entendais, je vous voyais pleurer…Je hurlais mais personne ne m'entendait ! Je ne pouvais rien faire…

Draco posa une main sur sa tête, signe de réconfort.

Elle reprit son souffle, une larme coula sur son visage.

-Et puis, ce jour là il est venu. Il n'a rien dit durant un moment avant de m'expliquer qu'il allait me laisser partir. Mais je ne voulais plus. Il avait l'air si mal…Et finalement j'ai eu raison de m'inquiéter. Cependant j'en ai profité pour renaître. Mais il m'a fallu grandir pour avoir la possibilité de me faire entendre. Je ne suis pas Maître de moi-même. J'ai une autre famille, enfin, l'enfant qui vit avec moi. On partage ce corps, elle est adorable…

Elle sembla pensive, mais finit par ajouter :

-Et c'est pour ça que je dois regagner mon corps et pour ça je dois repartir dans une époque où je vis toujours ! Et Albus, je sais que tout cela est possible ! Je l'ai lu. Vous êtes le plus grand. Ensemble, tous les trois, on peut y parvenir !

Albus semblait réfléchir, mais cette étincelle qui avait si longtemps disparu de son regard brillait plus fort qu'auparavant.

-Comme je l'ai déjà dit, rien n'assure que ça fonctionnera.

-Mais…

-Cependant Leena, après tout ce que tu as vécu, on ne peut pas te laisser tomber. La seule chose qu'on risque, après tout, c'est d'être heureux tous ensemble !

La petite fille sauta au coup du vieil homme et le remercia mille fois.

Ils souriaient tous. L'espoir venait de renaître. Draco ne savait pas exactement de quoi il était question, mais il avait confiance en Albus et il savait la fillette prête à tout pour réussir.

**LPSLPSLPSLPSLPSLPSLPSLPS**

Une semaine passa, très lentement au regard des trois sorciers, mais elle leur était nécessaire et de bon conseil.

-Leena ?

-Non, c'est Léonie.

-Oh, excuse-moi.

-Ce n'est rien, dit-elle en souriant au blond.

-Dis-moi Léonie…, commença-t-il hésitant.

-Comment on fait avec mes parents, c'est votre question ?

-Oui, ils savent ?

-Non, on a toujours fait attention. Bien qu'on ait déjà eu le droit à une thérapie.

Elle rit à ce souvenir.

-Je suis un peu triste qu'elle me laisse…Elle m'a toujours correctement expliqué les choses, mais bon, je me suis attachée à elle malgré tout.

-Tes parents sont moldus ou sorciers ?

-Ce sont de simples moldus. Mais j'ai, grâce à Leena, certains pouvoirs qui se sont développés.

-Tu n'es plus non plus une enfant de huit ans.

Elle sourit à nouveau d'un air songeur.

-Avec Leena, tout change… Elle va me manquer. Je ne m'en rendrais sûrement pas compte. Il est possible qu'elle uniquement se souvienne de tout et qu'elle pourra seule choisir de débloquer ou non la mémoire des personnes qui ont eu ce genre de lien avec elle. J'espère qu'elle ne m'oubliera pas…

-Ce n'est pas son genre. Bien que je ne la connaisse peu, je ne pense pas qu'elle puisse oublier qui que ce soit.

-Ce n'est pas mon genre en effet !

-Leena ?

-Oui, le lien devient de plus en plus simple à s'inter-changer.

-Tu as pu suivre notre conversation ?

-Oui, comme elle le peut également.

-Leena ?

-Hum ? interrogea-t-elle alors qu'elle se replongeait dans la lecture de magie noire.

-Comment as-tu développé tous tes pouvoirs ?

Elle le contempla un moment avec de lui sourire sincèrement, mais en gardant son regard mystérieux qui lui donnait bien les presque 30 ans qu'elle aurait actuellement si tout ceci n'était pas arrivé.

-Secret de fabrication !

-Sérieusement Lee ?

-Ah tiens, c'est nouveau ça ? Pas mal, j'aime bien. Et bien, tu sais, Papa était très malade, les premières années ça allait encore, mais quand j'ai compris qu'il allait mourir, et ceci assez tôt, j'ai à tout prix voulu croire à une façon de le sauver. J'ai très vite mis le nez dans la magie noire, j'ai lu tellement de choses que je ne saurais les énumérer…mais…

-…tu n'as pas trouvé.

-Non, les médicomages ont réussi à le tenir en vie bien plus longtemps que pour un simple moldu mais je n'ai rien pu faire de plus. Et je sais que même si nous arrivons à revenir suffisamment en arrière pour qu'il soit toujours en vie, je ne connais rien de plus qui pourrait l'aider à survivre.

-As-tu essayé l'amour ?

-Pardon ? Je l'ai aimé plus que quiconque ! s'énerva-t-elle.

-Je parlais de l'amour qu'il y a dans un couple, pas entre un père et sa fille.

-Tu sais bien que non !

-Alors à ton retour auprès de lui…

-…mais…

-…pas de mais ! Quand tu seras à nouveau avec lui, tu dois lui montrer l'avenir et ne lui laisser en aucun cas le choix. Même si ça ne marchait pas, il mourrait plus heureux encore qu'il n'a pu l'être sans l'homme qu'il aime.

Des larmes coulaient sur les joues de l'enfant.

-Léonie est bien trop émotive ! avança-t-elle pour sa défense.

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi Leena ! Pleure autant que tu veux, tu en as le droit ! Dès ce soir, le cauchemar sera terminé et tout ira mieux pour nous tous ! Tu seras enfin heureuse avec tes deux parents et qui sait, peut-être que je tomberai à nouveau sous ton charme…

Il lui fit un sourire séducteur.

Elle pouffa :

-Pervers ! Je ne suis qu'une enfant !

Ils riaient tous deux de bon cœur lorsque Dumbledore s'approcha d'eux.

-Il est temps les enfants.

La jeune femme, car à ce moment il ne pouvait en être autrement, inspira profondément. Elle serra les deux hommes dans ses bras.

-Allons-y. Il faut y croire.

-Tout va bien se passer. Il ne peut en être autrement.

-Leena. Si ça fonctionne, je souhaiterai que tu me fasses parvenir cette liste de noms pour que je me débarrasse d'eux avant qu'ils aient le temps de s'en prendre à toi ou à tes parents à nouveau. Retiens-la bien, s'il te plait.

Elle prit le papier et le relut plusieurs fois, comme lorsqu'elle souhaitait apprendre quelque chose par cœur.

-Il n'y a pas de risque que je les oublie ceux là ! Merci pour tout ! Et à très bientôt !

Elle sembla absente un moment, mais bientôt son visage repris vie en un sourire bienveillant :

-Non Léonie, je ne t'oublie pas. Merci pour tout. Tu es une sœur pour moi. Je suis sûre qu'on se retrouvera à nouveau.

**LPSLPSLPSLPSLPSLPSLPSLPS**

Elle s'installa au centre d'un pentagramme, tracé peu de temps auparavant par le directeur lui-même.

Elle ferma les yeux et récita longuement diverses formules, présumées la protéger et la guider à travers le temps et l'espace. Puis elle s'empara d'un retourneur de temps conçu spécialement pour l'occasion.

Celui-ci était assez différent des autres dont se servent les étudiants aussi studieux qu'Hermione Granger. Il remontait bien plus loin dans le temps et emportait tout le monde sur son passage. Et c'était le but recherché. Ainsi tout serait effacé. Cependant il doit être utilisé avec précaution car des effets indésirables, pour ne pas dire catastrophiques, peuvent avoir lieu sur le monde.

Mais le monde devait bien ça à son sauveur. Alors ils allaient oser. Ils remonteraient aux 12 ans de la jeune fille pour qu'elle puisse profiter de ses deux parents, en ayant l'air mature pour son âge sans paraître trop étrange malgré tout.

Elle le tourna le nombre de fois qu'il était prévu et fini son incantation.

**A suivre…**

Alors ? qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Je mets la suite ou pas ?

Merci de me mettre un petit mot au moins, je ne demande pas un roman, mais ça me fait toujours plaisir et ça me motive à écrire encore plus et plus vite parfois ! si si, c'est envisageable !

Bisous )


	9. Quand une nouvelle vie s'offre à nous

Coucou ! Et oui, je suis déjà là !

Je vous remercie pour vos reviews

Laissez-moi une adresse mail quand vous ne faites pas partie du site, pour que je puisse vous répondre !

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 9 : Quand une nouvelle vie s'offre à nous**

-…que tu sois punie…Leena ? Tu m'écoutes ?

La jeune fille regarda autour d'elle, hébétée. Elle l'avait fait, elle avait remonté le temps.

Elle se souvenait de ce moment : elle avait douze ans et venait de tenter d'enfreindre une de leurs règles : ne jamais entrer dans la chambre de l'autre.

Mais aujourd'hui elle n'avait plus besoin d'entrer dans cette chambre, elle connaissait déjà le visage de Severus. Elle n'avait plus ces merveilleuses photos de lui, mais bien mieux. Un avenir nouveau s'ouvrait à elle et à ses proches, elle se devait de faire changer les choses.

-Leena ? s'inquiéta son père.

Elle ne put se contenir plus longtemps : fondant en larmes, elle alla se réfugier dans ses bras.

-Papa, tu m'as tellement manqué ! Si tu savais. Toi et moi on ne doit pas refaire les mêmes erreurs…

-Mais de quoi parles-tu ? J'étais juste partie faire mes examens, comme c'est souvent le cas ! Et toi tu t'apprêtais à violer mon intimité !

-Mais non ! Des années ont passé depuis ça ! Tu es parti… j'ai appris à connaître Severus ! Il est tout comme tu me l'avais dit ! Tu sais…

-…Je t'avais interdit de prendre contact avec lui, Leena ! s'emporta Harry. Des années ? Tu délires ma petite ! Aurais-tu mangé trop de chocolat à la liqueur ? Tu racontes n'importe quoi !

Elle soupira, faisant en sorte de garder son calme.

-Papa, je suis désolée, mais je me dois d'intervenir ! Tu te tais, tu t'installes sur ce fauteuil et je t'explique.

-Tu ne me parles pas comme ça ! Je ne t'ai pas élevé de cette f…

-…Silence ! Laisse- moi m'exprimer !

Il s'assit, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur.

-Je viens du futur, papa. C'est difficile à croire, mais tu dois m'écouter.

Il fronça les sourcils.

-Tu es décédé, papa. Tu avais préparé une lettre pour Severus et je suis allée vivre avec lui. Il n'a pas du tout aimé mes tenues à ce moment là. Tu m'avais prévenu, mais bon, il est un peu coincé sur ça, il faut bien le dire ! Je fais un résumé grossier, tu me pardonneras, mais le temps presse. Donc ensuite je suis retournée pour une semaine chez une amie, et me suis faite arrêter par la gendarmerie. Je passe sur le savon que j'ai pris, bien sûr…Et il a rencontré mon petit ami de l'époque, Raven, il n'existe pas encore, je n'ai que douze ans ! Rassure-toi. Mais il s'est avéré qu'il était le fils de Voldemort. Il nous a invités à dîner. Mais là, on ne savait pas encore qui il était, et il nous a piégés. J'ai finalement décidé de mettre en pratique certains des pouvoirs que j'avais acquis…enfin..euh… ça tu n'étais pas tellement au courant, mais bon, il va bien falloir que tu le saches…Finalement, lui et ses camarades sont morts. Le sort que j'ai utilisé contre eux m'a plongé dans le coma. J'y suis restée pendant trois ans. Trois ans de douleurs, je ne pouvais rien dire, rien faire, et je voyais papa se détruire, dépérir, me demander pardon… Il a fini par arrêter les machines…Il s'est suicidé peu de temps après…

Harry ne savait pas quoi répondre, alors il fit ce qui pensa la bonne solution, il prit ça pour une plaisanterie.

-Tu as une imagination débordante ma petite fille !

Le regard qui lui renvoya la dite petite fille lui fit revoir son jugement.

-Je vais te montrer ! Laisse-moi entrer dans ton esprit. Tu dois le voir de tes propres yeux. Et après nous prendrons la décision qui convient.

Il reprit son sérieux, la jaugea un instant avant de lui faire signe qu'elle avait son accord.

Elle s'installa dans le fauteuil qui faisait face au sien et le fixa.

-J'y vais. Ne me repousse pas, tu dois voir tout ça, papa, c'est important.

Il acquiesça.

Elle commença doucement. Elle lui montra tout d'abord leur passé, celui qu'il connaissait tous deux. Puis elle avança dans les années qui suivirent ses douze ans, ses erreurs, ses bêtises, son bonheur d'être auprès de lui, mais la peur de le perdre et ses recherches secrètes dans la magie, autant blanche que noire. Ses expériences en potions. Les fois où il la regardait travailler pensant qu'elle ne savait rien de sa présence. Les jours heureux comme les jours où tout va mal. Elle lui montra le jour de sa mort, son arrivée chez Severus. Le désarroi de celui-ci, mais aussi sa colère en apprenant que beaucoup de personnes étaient au courant de son existence. L'amour pour lui qui brillait toujours dans ses yeux…La visite de la maison, cette douleur présente dans son regard en voyant les photos de lui et Leena au fil des années. Des années qu'il avait volées à Severus. La fierté mais aussi l'inquiétude qu'il ressentait de jour en jour quand il s'agissait de Leena. Elle lui montra comment elle s'y était prise pour qu'il apprenne à se servir d'un téléphone moldu et le regard froid qu'il avait eu sur cet objet du mal ! Puis elle lui montra le jour fatidique. Son pouvoir, les dégâts sur les mangemorts, mais surtout le coma dans lequel elle avait été plongée. Les visites de Severus et de proches. Puis l'arrêt des machines, la renaissance. Le partage de sa vie avec Léonie. Et le pire de tout : la découverte de leur tombe commune à Severus, elle et lui. Son arrivée spectaculaire à Poudlard. Les pleurs d'Albus. La décision qu'ils avaient prises avec Draco. Elle évita soigneusement de lui montrer ses sentiments pour celui-ci, jugeant que trop d'émotions allaient surement finir par le tuer ! Alors elle termina par le retourneur de temps, son incantation et, à son plus grand bonheur, son retour auprès de lui.

Elle sortit de son esprit et posa un regard inquiet sur lui. Des larmes coulaient le long de son visage sans s'arrêter. Il n'affichait aucune expression particulière, son regard restait vague et ses lèvres closes.

-Papa ?

Aucune réaction.

Elle se blottit contre lui en une tentative de réconfort. Il ne fit toujours aucun geste.

Elle se redressa alors et le força tendrement à la regarder en mettant ses mains autour de son visage.

-Papa, je t'en prie. Remets-toi, s'il-te-plait. Ce n'est plus notre avenir. A nous deux, on va changer tout ça ! On peut y arriver !

Ses yeux s'humidifièrent.

-Papa ! Je veux qu'on recommence tous ensemble une nouvelle vie…qu'importe...

Elle pleurait désormais.

-…qu'importe le temps qu'elle durera…mais il ne faut pas refaire les mêmes erreurs. Nous aussi on a le droit au bonheur. Et on a le droit d'être une véritable famille…Severus t'aime tellement, même encore aujourd'hui. S'il te plait papa…je t'en supplie…laisse nous une chance d'être heureux tous les trois…

Elle se mit debout et effaça ses pleurs.

Harry essuya son visage d'un revers de manche.

-Leena, ce n'est pas si simple…Je suis parti il y a si longtemps…Ces images ce n'était peut-être que de la nostalgie…Il m'en veut de lui avoir caché ton existence…Il n'acceptera pas ce retour tant d'années après…je le ferais souffrir bien plus en me présentant à lui maintenant ! Leena…je…je ne peux pas lui faire ça…

-Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? s'affola la jeune fille. Tu as bien vu tous ces moments ! Il t'aimait encore, même dix-huit ans après ! Il n'a jamais refait sa vie ! Il m'a accueilli à bras ouverts ! Il…

-…Il n'avait pas le choix ! Tu entends ! Raisonne-toi ma fille ! J'étais mort ! Il avait peut-être simplement pitié… hurla Harry.

-Tu es tellement méchant envers toi-même ! Te rends-tu compte du mal que tu te fais ? Et que tu me fais aussi ? Toutes les épreuves que j'ai traversé pour t'entendre me dire ça…Je…je…je ne peux l'accepter papa… Je suis désolée mais je vais aller contre tes idées idiotes et désespérées !

-Tu ne feras rien ! Notre destin à tous les deux est tracé Leena ! On ne peut rien faire ! C'est ainsi…

-Tu vois bien que non ! Notre vie ne dépend que de nous ! Sinon nous serions morts ! Non mais à quoi pensais-tu ? A l'âge que j'ai désormais je me dis que tu es complètement illogique ! Pourquoi être parti ? Pourquoi avoir fait ça à Severus ? Tu vis toujours avec tes angoisses d'enfant, tu as peur de gêner, d'être un fardeau, mais il t'aime et je peux t'assurer que tout n'est pas perdu !

-Ne me juge pas ! Tu ne connais pas ma vie ! Tu n'es qu'une enfant ! Tu as douze ans !

Leena prit une grande inspiration et répondit plus calmement en espérant que cela aiderait son père à se reprendre.

-Papa, je n'ai rien inventé. Sans toutes ces choses qui sont arrivées, à l'heure actuelle je m'approcherais de la trentaine. J'ai eu le temps de mûrir, de réfléchir à tout ce que tu m'as raconté, à tout ce que j'ai appris par la suite…à tellement de choses qu'aujourd'hui je peux me permettre de te dire ce que je pense. Et puisque tu n'arrives pas à t'ouvrir à la vie autrement qu'en t'enfonçant dans ton malheur, je vais moi-même faire changer tout ça.

Harry qui s'était levé pour dominer sa fille de sa hauteur se rassit, fatigué.

-Tu sais…je ne rêve que de voir cet homme auprès de moi…Aujourd'hui je l'aime encore comme au premier jour…Mais je préfère ne pas espérer…je ne suis pas sûr d'accepter qu'il me rejette…même si c'est la seule chose que je mériterais de lui…Je suis parti sans rien lui dire…Il doit me haïr…

Il mit la tête dans ses mains et se laissa aller à son désespoir.

Leena ne répondit rien. Elle mit ses chaussures, prit son gilet et transplana aux portes de Poudlard.

Les portes s'ouvrirent d'elle-même. Albus devait savoir que c'était elle.

Elle traversa donc toute la cour du château et entra finalement à l'intérieur. Il faisait un froid de canard dehors, elle avait oublié ce détail. Elle connaissait déjà l'établissement et décida de se rendre tout d'abord dans le bureau de son grand-père. Elle le trouva plus vite que prévu, celui-ci venant à sa rencontre.

-Leena ? Que fais-tu ici ? Harry sait-il que tu es venu ?

-Papi, je dois te parler, c'est très urgent.

-Allons dans mon bureau. Mais comment as-tu su quel chemin suivre pour me trouver ? Tu as pris la carte de ton père ?

-Une carte ? De quoi parles-tu ? Non, je connais le chemin, c'est tout. Mais ne me demande rien, je vais t'expliquer.

Ils furent rapidement installés dans les grands fauteuils du bureau du Directeur, et celui-ci invita la jeune fille à s'expliquer.

-Un bonbon au citron ?

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

-Tu sais très bien que je préfère les fruits rouges !

-Oui mais si tu changeais d'avis…Bon, je suppose que tu n'es pas là pour parler fruits rouges ?

-En effet. J'aurais besoin que tu me fasses assez confiance pour me laisse entrer dans ton esprit.

-Je te fais confiance Leena, mais pourquoi as-tu besoin de faire ça ?

-T'expliquer prendrait trop de temps et ce serait du gâchis.

-Bien. Quand tu es prête, fais ce que bon te semble.

Elle acquiesça et se concentra.

Bientôt elle lui montra des images de son arrivée à Poudlard, de ses relations avec Severus. Puis du piège tendu par les mangemorts, le sort lancé, son coma, sa renaissance, la découverte de la tombe familiale, son retour à l'école, leurs retrouvailles, la décision de l'aider à changer le passé, son retour auprès d'Harry.

Elle cessa et attendit sa réaction qui ne tarda pas à venir :

-Je te savais douée en magie, même noire, mais à ce point…

-J'ai eu presque six ans de plus pour m'en imprégner totalement.

-Ce qui est arrivé est vraiment regrettable, mais si j'ai bien compris, une autre chance s'offre à nous. Il nous faut la saisir !

-C'est ce que je me tue à dire à mon père ! Quelle tête de mule !

-Qu'envisages-tu de faire ?

-Je vais utiliser les grands moyens. Je vais tout faire moi-même !

-Je te fais entière confiance là-dessus !

Les yeux du vieil homme pétillaient de malice.

-J'ai quelque chose pour toi, au fait. Tu aurais un papier et un stylo ?

-Et bien…j'ai un parchemin et une plume si cela te convient ?

-Ah les sorciers…, se moqua-t-elle en attrapant les fournitures que lui tendait son grand-père, après vous dites que les moldus sont des sous-hommes, mais vous n'êtes pas bien évolués quand même…

Il gloussa.

-Tu ne changes pas toi en tout cas ! Pourtant, tu utilises la magie plus que n'importe qui…

-Mais je sais vivre comme les moldus aussi, moi !

Elle lui tendit le parchemin.

-J'ai fini. Voici les noms des mangemorts qu'il faut arrêter avant qu'il détruise notre vie. Le fils de Voldy c'est Raven, le gendarme. Dommage, il était plutôt mignon…

-Bien. Je vais m'occuper de ça. Que comptes-tu faire tout de suite ?

-J'aimerais assister à un cours de Potions.

Albus sourit, son regard pétilla encore plus.

-Le prochain commence dans cinq petites minutes. Nous allons y aller ensemble. De cette façon, il sera obligé de t'accepter dans sa classe.

-Je te suis.

LPSLPSLPSLPSLPSLPSLPS

La jeune fille s'attira les regards curieux des élèves présents devant la salle. Qui pouvait être cette personne avec le directeur ?

C'est également la question que se posa le professeur lorsqu'il fit entrer tout le monde.

-Albus. Puis-je vous être d'une aide quelconque ? interrogea-t-il celui-là sur la défensive.

-Je souhaiterai tester cette jeune fille en potions.

-Bien, mais ce sera lors d'un autre cours.

-Non, Severus. Je suis navré mais j'ai besoin que ça se fasse maintenant.

-Albus, vous n'êtes pas sérieux ! Il s'agit des sixièmes années de Gryffondor et Serpentard. Vous feriez mieux de la tester lors d'un cours de première ou deuxième année avec les Poufsouffle et les Serdaigle !

-ELLE est capable de vous surprendre, Professeur. Et ELLE va vous le prouver ! s'énerva Leena. Je suis désolée mais je n'apprécie pas qu'on parle de moi comme si je n'existais pas.

Le directeur étouffa un petit rire.

-Bien, puisque vous semblez si sûre de vous, Miss, je vous en prie, allez vous installer.

-Merci, Professeur.

Elle entra dans la salle sans rien ajouter, laissant le temps à Severus pour fusiller son employeur du regard avant de la suivre.

LPSLPSLPSLPSLPSLPSLPS

Les quatre heures étaient bientôt écoulées et Leena avait déjà terminé sa potion depuis quelques minutes.

Elle regardait son père déambuler entre les tables et se rappela ce que lui avait dit son parrain Ron sur lui : il traumatisait les Gryffondor. Elle dut bien admettre que c'était vrai. Il avait essayé de la déstabiliser mais avait finalement abandonné l'idée en voyant qu'elle se moquait éperdument de ce qu'il pouvait bien faire dans son dos.

La fin du cours sonna enfin et les élèves sortirent en laissant une fiole de leur mixture sur le bureau du directeur de Serpentard. En vérité, ils ne sortaient pas simplement de cours, ils fuyaient les lieux !

Mais elle ne se démonta pas. Certes sa première rencontre avec lui avait été plus simple, il savait qui elle était, et dans quelles circonstances elle se trouvait. Aujourd'hui, elle devrait peut-être faire face à un homme totalement différent.

Elle décida de se lancer :

-Monsieur ?

-Le professeur Dumbledore est-il censé vous retrouver ici ?

-Non, Monsieur. Pourriez-vous me dire ce que vous pensez de ma potion, s'il vous plait ?

L'homme sembla hésiter mais s'avança finalement vers elle.

Il sortit sa baguette de sa poche et se mit à effectuer quelques tests. Il haussa un sourcil.

-Je dois dire qu'elle est très réussie.

-Merci.

-Quel âge avez-vous Miss… ?

-Douze ans, Monsieur.

-Où avez-vous appris à faire ce genre de potions ?

-J'ai appris seule, Monsieur.

-Bien. Je vous félicite en ce cas. Et sachez que c'est rarissime venant de moi.

-Je veux bien vous croire.

Elle lui fit un léger sourire auquel il répondit par un nouvel haussement de sourcil.

-Il ne me semble pas que vous vous soyez présentée à moi, jeune fille ?

-Avant de me présenter, Monsieur, pourrais-je avoir la certitude que vous écouterez ce que j'ai à vous dire ensuite ?

-Les Serpentard ne promettent jamais rien, Mademoiselle, vous feriez mieux de vous en souvenir.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

-Pourquoi ? Est-ce parce qu'ils sont obligés de s'y tenir ?

Un micro-sourire étira les lèvres du Professeur de potions.

-En effet. Alors, promettez-le-moi. Quelques minutes supplémentaires à m'entendre parler ne devraient pas vous coûter la vie.

-Cela dépend de ce que vous tenez tant à me dire, Miss.

Elle hausse les sourcils à son tour, attendant qu'il accepte de promettre.

-Bien, je ne sais pas pourquoi je perds mon temps avec vous, mais qu'importe, je vous le promets. Cela vous convient-il ?

-Oui, et j'espère que vous tiendrez cette promesse, Monsieur.

-A qui ai-je l'honneur ?

-Je m'appelle Leena. Leena Potter.

A suivre…

Laissez-moi une review s'il vous plait. J'ai travaillé vite cette fois-ci et je mérite salaire^^

Et puis, ça ne vous prend que quelques minutes, et moi ça m'aide à me remotiver un peu plus à chaque fois !

Bisous

Sachez que j'accepte toutes les critiques, pas la méchanceté cependant. Et je les accepte d'autant plus quand on me laisse un nom ou une adresse qui me permettent de répondre. Toute critique peut être constructive. On publie sur le net pour s'améliorer. J'apprécie et je prends souvent note de ce qui ne va pas, et ça m'aide à chaque nouvel écrit que je fais.

Je n'accepte pas les méchancetés dites en anonymat. Quand on n'aime pas, on peut le dire si on explique pourquoi et qu'on assume.

C'était la morale du jour^^


	10. C'est ce qu'on va voir !

**Coucou ! Merci à toutes et à tous pour vos reviews ! **

**Merci beaucoup à ceux à qui je ne peux pas répondre^^ **

**Bonne lecture**

**Chapitre 10 : C'est ce qu'on va voir !**

-Leena. Leena Potter.

L'homme blêmit.

-Serait-ce une blague de mauvais goût du directeur, Mademoiselle ? demanda-t-il froidement.

-Honnêtement, ai-je l'air de plaisanter ?

-J'aurai préféré. Bien. Je vous ai écouté, j'ai tenu ma promesse, je vous remercie de bien vouloir disparaitre de ma vue.

-Je n'ai pas fini, professeur ! Tonna-t-elle en faisant un pas vers lui.

Severus bouillait. Il avait essayé d'être gentil avec elle. Pourquoi venait-elle le narguer après ces douze années sans lui. Que lui voulait-elle ? Pourquoi…

Il jeta un regard noir et glacial à la jeune fille.

-Sortez ! Immédiatement !

-Mais…

-Je ne veux rien entendre. Tant mieux pour Monsieur Potter s'il a eu une fille douée en potions. Mais je m'en moque éperdument ! Partez !

-Vous allez m'écouter Professeur !

-Pour qui vous prenez vous !

Il lui prit le bras pour la forcer à sortir, mais elle se dégagea rapidement et ferma la porte d'un geste du poignet.

-Que…

-Je n'ai pas fini et je n'ai pas pour habitude qu'on me coupe la parole.

-Vous ne respectez dont rien ?

-Et vous ? Vous ne savez même pas pourquoi je suis là ?

Severus se fit plus menaçant encore.

-Qu'importe, vous ne savez rien ! Ceci ne vous regarde pas ! A votre âge vous devriez encore pleurnicher dans les jupons de votre mère ! Rentrez chez vous ou je peux vous assurer que vous le regretterez amèrement !

Alors que des éclairs avaient l'air de sortir des onix de son père, la jeune fille se mit à rire, ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter, si possible, la colère du Maître des potions.

-Alors c'est à ça que vous pensez ! A ma _mère_ ! C'est charmant, mais je doute qu'_elle_ porte des jupons. Navrée de vous décevoir, Monsieur.

-Que savez-vous de moi ? Votre père est-il si cruel qu'il vous envoie me fustiger un peu plus douze ans après son départ ?

-Je peux vous le montrer si vous le souhaitez, répondit-elle calmement.

Elle avait compris pourquoi il s'emportait autant. Elle n'y avait jamais pensé, mais il est vrai que lorsqu'on ne le sait pas, il n'est pas évident de se dire tout de suite que deux hommes peuvent avoir des enfants et qu'ainsi, si elle se présente aujourd'hui c'est pour le retrouver lui et non pas pour le faire souffrir. Il s'imaginait certainement qu'à l'époque Harry vivait une double vie et était parti assumer sa paternité loin de lui. D'un sens il n'avait pas tort, sauf que ladite mère n'était autre qu'Harry.

-Me le montrer ? De quoi parlez-vous ?

-Je dois vous expliquer quelque chose, mais vous ne me laissez pas parler ! Je peux vous le montrer !

-Je ne veux rien savoir. Votre père a décidé de partir vivre sa vie sans moi il y a des années de cela. Alors vous pouvez dire à vos parents qu'il n'y a aucun risque que je vienne gâcher leur vie maintenant. Harry a fait son choix lorsqu'il m'a quitté pour votre mère. Qu'il assume et je ne veux plus entendre parler de vous non plus ! Quittez les lieux !

-Il en est hors de question !

Severus sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur la porte pour la déverrouiller.

Cependant la jeune fille n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. D'un geste elle déplaça un bureau pour maintenir un peu plus la sortie et ainsi attirer à nouveau le regard de Severus sur elle.

Ses yeux s'étaient remplis d'eau.

-Ecoutez, professeur, pensez-vous qu'Albus m'aurait laissée entrer dans votre vie si je souhaitais réellement vous faire du mal ?

-Rien n'est jamais sûr avec lui !

-Ce n'est pas faux, mais écoutez-moi ou laissez-moi vous montrer de quoi il retourne, s'il vous plait.

-Ensuite vous quitterez les lieux ?

-Si vous me le demandez, je partirais.

-Qu'est ce qui vous fait croire que je pourrais changer d'avis après ?

-Je le souhaite réellement, professeur.

Une larme coula sur son visage qu'elle s'empressa d'effacer.

Il ne savait pas réellement quoi penser d'elle. Elle donnait l'impression d'être forte de caractère et froide comme la glace, mais tout autant qu'elle était sensible et à fleur de peau. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi tant d'acharnement…peut-être était-ce vraiment important…

-Bien. Comment comptez-vous vous y prendre ?

-Si vous voulez bien, nous allons nous asseoir l'un en face de l'autre et je plongerais mon regard dans le votre, tout simplement.

-C'est très romantique tout ça, mais je ne fais pas dans les bambins…ironisa-t-il.

Elle hausse les sourcils avant de lever les yeux au ciel avant de lui montrer deux chaises au fond de la classe.

Ils s'installèrent et Leena réfléchit aux images qu'elle allait lui montrer.

-Vous pouvez y aller, Miss.

Elle lui fit finalement face et s'encra en lui.

Elle commença par lui montrer sa vie avec Harry et le sentit réticent, mais au fur et à mesure il se laissa guider.

Son premier mot, ses premiers pas, ses premières bêtises de petite fille, sa potion pour la magie et les potions malgré son environnement presque totalement moldu. Puis elle dépassa son âge actuel pour remonter plus loin et sentit l'homme se tendre. Les disputes avec Harry concernant son autre père, la photo qu'elle avait finalement vue, toutes celles qui avaient suivies prises par la jeune fille elle-même. Se souvenant de l'étonnement de Severus lors de la découverte des clichés, elle le laissa entrevoir la façon dont elle s'y était prise sans être remarquée : la cape d'invisibilité, son grand-père ainsi que ses talents en magie noire lui avaient aisément facilité le travail.

Puis elle lui montra ses beuveries, peu fière d'elle-même, mais il était lié à ce problème, il était en droit de savoir. La punition d'Harry. Puis elle avança plus vite dans l'avenir, le décès de l'homme, son arrivée chez Severus, leur rencontre. La colère de Severus en apprenant que certains étaient au courant de son existence. La visite de la maison avec les photos accrochées au mur qui avaient tant attirées l'attention du professeur, ainsi que celles qu'il avait découvertes de lui dans la chambre de la jeune fille. Ensuite vint le jour où elle partit dans le monde moldu, ne lui laissant pour la contacter qu'un téléphone portable. Son arrestation, le dîner, les mangemorts, le sortilège, le coma, les trois ans passés auprès d'elle. Elle ne s'y attarda pas trop, pensant que les voir mourir tous les deux n'étaient pas les moments les plus formidables à partager.

Elle lui fit assister au jour où il mit fins aux sorts la tenant en vie, puis à sa renaissance. La découverte de la tombe familiale, son désespoir. Puis son retour à Poudlard, les retrouvailles avec Albus, leur décision et enfin son retour ici avec tout ce que cela pouvait impliquer.

Elle sortit de son esprit et attendit qu'il reprenne pied.

Des larmes roulaient le long de son visage. Qu'est ce que c'était ? Etait-ce là son avenir ? Allait-il mourir après avoir finalement ôté la vie de sa…la vie de sa propre…de sa propre fille…

Il avait une fille, tout le monde le savait, mais pas lui…Harry était parti avec _son_ enfant. Pourquoi ? Elle était venu vivre avec lui…Comment avait-il pu mourir ? Qu'est ce qu'il s'était passé ? Il ne comprenait rien, et n'était pas réellement certain de vouloir tout savoir.

-Sortez, Miss.

La jeune fille sursauta. Elle le fixa sans comprendre, sans oser croire ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

-Je vous le demande. Partez.

Elle lui avait tout montré…elle lui avait clairement précisé qu'il était son père…Il savait qu'elle l'aimait comme tel et que lui aussi tenait à elle…il était au courant mais lui demandait de s'en aller…Pourquoi ? Il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça…

Elle pleurait silencieusement.

Elle fit un mouvement de la tête et sortit, non sans avoir auparavant dégagé le passage de ses obstacles.

Elle marcha lentement, ne sachant que faire…après tout, qu'allait-elle devenir ? Harry mourrait dans un peu moins de cinq ans, Severus ne voulait pas l'accepter… son avenir était finalement pire que le précédent. Elle aurait mieux faire de mourir tout simplement, elle aurait eu moins mal…

Elle se mit à courir, mais percuta rapidement une masse sur son passage. Elle tomba à la renverse.

Une main se tendit pour l'aider à se relever.

Elle la prit et remercia la personne sans même lever les yeux pour l'identifier. Elle allait repartir quand elle s'aperçut que la personne, non seulement la retenait, mais essayait de lui dire quelque chose.

Alors clairement elle vit qui elle avait bousculé. Elle resta bouche bée. Il était magnifique, comme dans ses souvenirs, mais de façon encore plus prononcée.

-Vous allez bien ? demanda-t-il.

-Oui, excusez-moi Monsieur, répondit-elle en reniflant lamentablement.

-Ce n'est rien. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Tout va bien, je dois partir.

-Si tout allait bien, vous ne seriez pas en train de pleurer, Miss.

-Excusez-moi Professeur mais rien de tout cela ne vous concerne.

Elle se dégagea de sa prise sur elle et repartit à vive allure. Elle ne pensait qu'à une chose, rentrer chez elle. Il lui restait cinq années avec Harry, qu'importe que Severus ne veuille pas d'eux, elle allait profiter de tout ce temps avec son père et elle partirait en même temps que lui s'il le fallait.

Elle n'attendit pas d'être sortit de l'espace protégé du château pour transplaner.

Lorsqu'elle franchit le seuil de sa maison, elle trouva son père dans la cuisine.

-Que fais-tu de bon papa ?

-Des crêpes. Et au vu de ton visage, je pense qu'on en a besoin tous les deux.

Elle lui fit un pâle sourire, admettant dans le même temps ce qu'il pensait.

-Nous sommes bien tous les deux, profitons de tous ces moments qu'ils nous restent.

-Oui papa. Je monte un peu dans ma chambre.

Il posa ce qu'il faisait et vint la prendre dans ses bras.

-Je t'aime Leena. Merci d'avoir essayé.

Elle ne put en supporter davantage et fondit en larmes.

-Il m'aimait avant, et il… il était tellement mal sans toi. Ca se voyait, papa…ça se voyait…Pourquoi aujourd'hui il ne veut pas essayer une nouvelle vie avec nous… ? pourquoi… ?

-Toi seule connais l'avenir, peut-être lui faut-il un peu plus de temps aujourd'hui. Laisse-lui quelques jours…

-Et s'il ne revenait pas…pleurnicha Leena.

-Ecoute, tu connais le passé, nous vivions très bien sans lui avant. Nous recommencerons…

LPSLPSLPSLPSLPSLPSLPS

« Tout ça c'est encore de la faute du vieux fou » ! pensa Severus en se dirigeant dans le bureau du directeur.

« J'ai perdu trop de temps…je vais le tuer s'il me propose un bonbon au citron…je lui fourre au fond de la gorge et je fais en sorte qu'il s'étouffe… »

Il en était là de ses pensées lorsqu'il fit face à Dumbledore.

-Oh, Severus ! Qu'est ce qui vous amène ?

Son regard pétillait de malice ce qui énerva d'autant plus le professeur.

-J'en ai assez de vos manigances ! Je suppose qu'elle vous a montré l'avenir à vous aussi ?

-Bien entendu. A-t-elle réellement réussi à vous montrer ces images, Severus ?

-Elle a du caractère. Mais je ne suis pas là pour ça, Albus ! Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit ? Pourquoi le laisser me cachet l'existence de ma fille ? J'ai autant de droits que lui sur elle ! Qu'a-t-il ? Pourquoi est-il parti ? De quoi va-t-il mourir ?

-Je suis navré Severus, j'étais le gardien du secret. Je ne pouvais rien dire. Seul Harry ou Leena en avoir le pouvoir. Elle a pris cette décision suite à la deuxième chance qui lui a été donnée.

Severus ferma les yeux et tenta de respirer correctement.

-Que comptez-vous faire, Severus ? Où est Leena ?

-Je ne sais pas, Albus. J'ai demandé à Leena de partir.

Albus faillit avaler son bonbon de travers. Son regard perdit toute malice, prenant une teinte plus foncée, signe qu'un orage se préparait.

-Vous n'avez tout de même pas renvoyé ma petite fille après tout ce qu'elle a vécu pour vous ?

Severus recula d'un pas. Le vieux était peut-être fou, cependant il savait ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire et le maître des potions venait de dépasser cette limite.

-Elle a utilisé toute sa force magique pour vous ! Elle s'est battue durant les trois années de son coma pour essayer de revenir, de faire surface ! Elle…elle s'est installée dans le corps d'une jeune fille et a attendu ses huit ans pour partir à votre recherche ! Mais il était trop tard ! Cette petite a souffert des années pour vous retrouver mort ! Elle a pris d'autres risques avec la magie noire pour remonter le temps et réussir à retrouver ses deux parents en vie et ainsi leur donner une chance de vivre à nouveau en couple. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'est réunir sa famille ! Et vous l'avez…renvoyée ?

-Je suis navré, Albus. Je suis perdu, je n'ai pas su comment réagir. Je vais arranger ça. Tout de suite.

Il ne demanda pas de réponse, il fuit le bureau du directeur et sortit du secteur protégé pour transplaner et se retrouver devant la maison de son ancien amant…peut-être pourraient-ils créer à nouveau quelque chose ensemble…avec Leena…avec sa fille. Il sourit à cette idée, mais il demeurait triste. Il ne savait pas réellement à quoi s'attendre de la part du gryffondor.

Il faisait nuit, peut-être devrait-il repasser le lendemain…

L'expression d'Albus lui revint en mémoire et il ne pensa plus à rentrer au château avant d'avoir vu Harry et Leena. Un avada kedavra malencontreux…un cruel et bien triste accident bien sûr…pourrait bien vite réduire à néant tous les efforts fournis par la jeune fille pour lui sauver la vie.

Il s'approcha de la porte, tremblant comme une feuille. Il déglutit difficilement et frappa plusieurs coups rapprochés.

Au début le silence lui fit penser que les habitants de la petite maison devaient dormir, mais bientôt des bruits de pas lui prouvèrent que ce n'était pas le cas.

La porte s'entrouvrit sur un Harry plus que surpris de le trouver ici.

-Severus…

-Puis-je entrer ? demanda-t-il sur un ton cordial.

Le plus jeune ouvrit totalement la porte afin de le laisser passer. Il baissa la tête. Le revoir faisait renaître en lui tellement de sentiments qu'il ne savait comment les interpréter.

-Il est tard, je ne te dérange pas j'espère, s'excusa Severus.

-Non…ne t'inquiète pas…Je…je suis heureux de te voir.

Il avait toujours les yeux rivés vers le sol et Severus en profita pour le regarda plus en détails. Il n'avait pas réellement changé. Il semblait fatigué. Est-ce dû à l'heure tardive ou bien à autre chose, il le saurait bien assez vite. Ses cheveux étaient plus longs, mais toujours en bataille à croire qu'il ne les brossait jamais. Il avait toujours son air timide. Il ressentait son malaise suite à sa présence ici.

-Je suis désolé, Harry, de débarquer comme ça à l'improviste…mais je n'ai pas été à la hauteur de ce qu'attendait ma…ma fille…de moi.

Il avait tourné la tête et le gryffondor en profita pour lever les yeux vers lui.

-C'est moi qui suis désolé Severus. J'aimerai t'expliquer…me laisserais-tu la possibilité de le faire ?

Le serpentard tourna son regard vers le salon qu'il avait vu par l'intermédiaire de Leena, certaines des photos qu'il avait vu étaient déjà présentes sur le mur et d'autres en seraient ôtées, remplacées par de nouveaux clichés à venir. Puis son regard tomba sur la petite fille, endormie sur le divan. Alors il se tourna vers le jeune homme et lui sourit :

-Elle est magnifique.

Harry rougit.

-Allons dans la cuisine, je voudrais entendre ce que tu as à me dire.

A suivre…

Je ne vais pas plus loin sinon je ne pourrais plus m'arrêter…et ce serait mal de vous habituer à des chapitres plus longs que d'habitude…

**J'ai absolument besoin de votre aide, mes lectrices et lecteurs adorés ! A quelles réponses du passé de Harry et Leena souhaitez vous que je réponde ? Le chapitre 11 ne viendra pas tant que je n'aurais pas une, au moins vague, idée de ce que je peux mettre dedans. Ca va être le chapitre qui va vous apprendre le plus de choses, mais je souhaiterais ne pas oublier trop de détails. Aidez-moi, je vous en prie ! snif**

Il est mimi tout plein le bouton au milieu du bas de page là…oui celui là. Vous ne trouvez pas ? Si ? alors n'hésitez pas, laissez moi un petit mot, s'il vous plait^^

A très bientôt

Bisous à toutes et à tous^^


	11. L'erreur d'une vie

**Coucou à tous et à toutes ! Je tiens à m'excuser pour le retard. **

**Je ne suis pas certaines d'avoir répondu à chacune de vos reviews, mais en tout cas je vous en remercie! Je vois beaucoup de demande de suite, et sachez le, même si c'est long à venir, elles arrivent!**

**J'espère que cette suite vous plaira, j'ai plein d'idées en tête pour les chapitres à venir. Si vous avez des questions ou des souhaits, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part!  
Bonne lecture ;)**

**Chapitre 11 : L'erreur d'une vie**

_Puis son regard tomba sur la petite fille, endormie sur le divan. Alors il se tourna vers le jeune homme et lui sourit :_

_-Elle est magnifique._

_Harry rougit._

_-Allons dans la cuisine, je voudrais entendre ce que tu as à me dire._

Ils étaient installés l'un face à l'autre depuis près de vingt minutes déjà et seul le silence persistait. Finalement Harry prit une grande inspiration et posa son regard dans celui indéchiffrable de Severus.

- Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Un thé, un whisky pur feu peut-être? demanda-t-il plus pour relancer le dialogue que par politesse.

- Non, je te remercie. En fait, je ne sais pas trop par où commencer...quoi te demander. Je pense que poser simplement la question 'Pourquoi' pourrait paraitre un peu vague. Alors je pense que le mieux à faire c'est te laisser choisir de commencer et t'écouter raconter tout ce qui te semblera judicieux de m'expliquer. Et si je suis insatisfait quant au contenu de ton récit, je me permettrai alors d'autres interrogations.

- Bien. Je vais faire chauffer de l'eau car je pense qu'il se peut qu'on y passe un certain moment.

Il se leva, remplit sa bouilloire d'eau et la mit en place. Il ne retourna pas s'asseoir, préférant attendre un peu avant de refaire face à l'homme qui occupait actuellement toutes ses pensées.

- Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens de l'époque où je suis parti. Cela faisait un moment que j'étais malade, entre les maux de tête, les nausées, les vomissements. Tu n'as pas assisté à toutes mes crises, aux moments où ça n'allait que de pire en pire. Je ne t'en ai pas parlé pour ne pas t'ennuyer avec tout ça, ce n'était pas facile à gérer, mais j'ai préféré le silence à ta réaction. Tu dois te demander pourquoi? Et bien je n'en ai aucune idée. Aujourd'hui encore lorsque j'y repense, je me dis que je ne suis bien qu'un traite parmi les Gryffondor! En fait, le Choixpeau avait raison, j'aurai dû aller chez Serpentard, au moins je comprendrai ma lâcheté.

Il retira la bouilloire toujours sifflante, prit une tasse propre, un sachet de thé vert et la servit à Severus qui le regarda faire sans rien dire.

- J'ai finalement pris rendez-vous avec un spécialiste de Sainte Mangouste. C'est là que je suis devenu distant avec toi. J'y suis allé, j'ai fait des tas d'examens. Ils m'ont bien vite trouvé un cancer, faible encore. Ils m'ont dit que la magie avait fait bien des progrès et qu'il était pris à temps pour être repoussé durant au moins dix-huit ans. Une telle confiance dans les années qui me restaient peut sembler bizarre, surtout quand on sait que les moldus n'y survivent que rarement, leur médecine ne leur permettant pas de le déceler à temps et encore moins de le guérir. A cette époque, dix-huit ans c'était mon âge, j'aurai pu vivre l'équivalent auprès de toi. Va savoir pourquoi je me suis dit que je ne serais qu'une peine de plus dans ta vie, un fardeau. J'en étais là de mes pensées lorsque le médicomage m'a appris une autre nouvelle. Il y allait avec des pincettes, bien plus que pour le cancer et je me suis inquiété de ce qu'il avait bien pu me trouver d'autre. C'est à ce moment là que j'ai su pour Leena. Tu te demandes surement comment cela est possible, et c'est aussi ce que j'ai voulu savoir. Je ne suis pas le premier à qui ça arrivait et surement pas le dernier je pense. La magie permet bien des choses Severus, surtout lorsque deux puissants sorciers s'aiment, et nous nous sommes aimés, ça j'en suis désormais persuadé.

Il se rassit et contempla l'homme, son homme, celui qu'il avait abandonné sottement il y a bien des années.

- Là je me suis dit que c'était de trop, pour toi, pour moi, pour notre couple. Je ne savais pas comment tu aurais réagi...

- Oh, surement aussi bien qu'aujourd'hui! Non en fait...bien mieux à mon avis. Je t'aurai aidé, j'aurai pu te soulager quand tu étais au plus mal et on aurait élever notre enfant ensemble, au lieu de ça tu m'as privé de ses douze premières années! Je ne comprends pas, j'ignorais qu'à cette époque, après un an d'amour, un an à tout partager, tu avais encore si peur de moi, de mes réactions. Je ne suis tout de même pas un monstre!

- Je sais! Je...je ne peux plus me faire pardonner mes erreurs. Je suis incapable d'expliquer mes choix, mais...ce qui est fait est fait Severus. Tu connais la suite, je suis rentré tard ce jour là, et finalement le lendemain je n'étais plus là. Je ne savais pas où aller, que faire. Albus m'a bien vite retrouvé, ainsi que Ron et Hermione. Ils sont tous les trois restés auprès de moi durant tout ce temps. Je me suis installé ici après la naissance de Leena. On a décidé de lui donner des cours particuliers tous ensemble. Elle a été à l'école moldue, mais elle utilise bien plus la magie que les enfants de Poudlard. J'étais trop faible pour voir tout ce qu'elle manigançait. Aujourd'hui elle m'a montré des choses que j'ignorais sur elle. Je pensais être un bon père, et surtout je croyais lui suffire, mais elle avait besoin de toi. Elle a besoin de toi Severus, alors si tu ne me pardonnes pas à moi, aide là au moins à s'en sortir elle. Je ne veux pas la voir telle que je l'ai vu dans l'avenir. Toute cette magie, cette force...Elle n'est plus une enfant, elle a déjà trop vécu...J'aimerai que malgré cela elle retrouve une véritable stabilité à partir de maintenant. Ca n'enlèvera rien de ce qui a été fait, mais je suis sure qu'elle n'en serait que plus heureuse. Je regrette tellement de t'avoir éloigné d'elle, de nous, durant toutes ces années. Bébé elle était déjà incroyable, et elle te ressemble tellement Sev', elle est juste brillante, magnifique et...

Des larmes roulaient sur ses joues. Il s'en voulait tellement, il n'avait aucun droit que lui n'avait pas sur cet enfant, et pourtant il lui avait retiré douze ans de sa vie.

Severus avait fermé les yeux.

- Penses-tu réellement qu'après avoir fait le chemin jusqu'ici je repartirai comme si de rien n'était ? J'ai vécu peu de temps avec elle, à peine quelques mois, mais il s'agit de notre fille, je l'aime. Je veux apprendre à la connaitre encore bien plus, je souhaite pouvoir l'aider avec tous ses pouvoirs, avec tout ce qu'elle a vécu. Malheureusement pour elle, elle se retrouve coincée dans le corps d'une enfant de douze ans alors qu'elle en a près de trente. Tout ça pour nous, alors nous n'allons certainement pas gâcher ce qu'elle a fait pour être avec ses pères. Tu sais Harry, j'ai cherché après toi durant plusieurs années, pensant t'apercevoir à plusieurs reprises, mais j'avais perdu tout espoir. Je n'ai jamais pu te remplacer, je t'aime toujours comme au premier jour. Te souviens-tu de notre premier baiser?

Il avait rouvert les yeux et le plus jeune le regardait vaguement, parti dans ses souvenirs.

**Flash back**

- Monsieur Potter!

- Professeur ?

- Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites dans les couloirs à une heure pareille ? Et surtout dans ce couloir en particulier ?

- Je vous cherchais.

- Pardon ?

- Ecoutez Severus. Vous permettez que je vous appelle Severus?

- Non bien sur que non ! Seriez vous tombé sur la tête Potter? Ou bien êtes-vous tout simplement saoul ?

- Saoul non, fou peut-être! Voyez-vous Severus, j'ai survécu à une attaque de Voldy étant bébé, j'ai grandi dans un placard dans une famille qui ne me supportait pas, je n'étais qu'un sale monstre, j'ai finalement appris l'existence de la magie, je suis entré à Poudlard, j'ai pu y rencontrer des tas de gens différents. Et puis les années ont passé et j'ai perdu des personnes auxquelles je tenais énormément...

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi je vous écoute raconter toutes ces inepties!

- Laissez moi finir je vous prie. Et finalement la guerre est arrivée, j'ai perdu encore plus de personnes chères à mon cœur. J'ai tué Face-de-Serpent et, Merlin seul sait comment, je suis toujours en vie! Malgré cela, je dois admettre que ça fait près d'un an que j'ai des vues sur vous Severus. J'adore vous entendre prononcer mon nom avec cette hargne qui vous caractérise si bien, croiser votre regard froid et sévère. Tout ce qui fait que vous êtes vous et qui me hante. Peut-être que vous ne partagerez jamais ces sentiments avec moi, mais comme il ne me reste qu'une année à Poudlard, je ne voulais surtout pas la gâcher!

- Vous vous moquez de moi, Potter? Quelle blague stupide avez-vous donc inventé avec vos amis Gryffondor?

- Je crains que ce ne soit la stricte vérité Professeur.

- Qu'ai-je fait qui vous fasse croire que je pourrais ne serait-ce qu'aimer les hommes?

- Ce qui est certain c'est que vous n'avez pas de femme, ni d'enfant.

- En effet, Potter, mais...

- Ecoutez, je comprends que ce soit soudain et que vous ne pensiez pas du tout à moi comme d'un potentiel amant mais je souhaitais juste vous en faire part, au cas où. En fait, les derniers jours avant la bataille finale m'ont fait pensé que finalement on pouvait bien s'entendre, encore plus lorsque vous y mettiez du votre. Alors peut-être...enfin, au moins j'aurais essayé. Bonne nuit Professeur.

Le regard du jeune homme s'était fait lointain et son sourire figé semblait bien faux. Il tourna les talons et partit sans rien ajouter. Cependant, à peine eut-il fait quelques pas qu'une main attrapa doucement mais fermement la sienne, le faisant pivoter. Il se retrouva tout près de Severus.

- Je ne sais pas si je suis fait pour toi Harry, mais si tu penses que je peux t'apporter quelque chose de positif alors il me semble correcte de l'accepter et de te rendre la pareille, et ce malgré mon caractère irascible.

Sa main n'avait pas quitté celle d'Harry, il s'approcha un peu plus de lui et finalement le Gryffondor combla le vide qui séparait ses lèvres de celles de Severus. Il s'embrassèrent tendrement à plusieurs reprises.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, ils se sourirent. Harry n'avait que rarement vu son professeur sourire comme à ce moment précis. Il le trouva bien plus beau, plus désirable encore et ne put s'empêcher de l'embrasser à nouveau.

- Je suis heureux que tu nous offres une chance Severus.

**Fin du Flash back**

Severus s'était levé et se tenait désormais derrière Harry. Ses mains étaient posées sur les épaules de ce dernier, les massant doucement.

- Je suis là et je ne te laisserai plus partir Harry. Ni toi, ni notre fille.

- Qu'allons nous faire Severus ?

- Pour Leena ? Je suppose que nous allons remplir notre rôle de père. Notre fille est spéciale, elle n'a pas réellement douze ans et cela lui posera surement des soucis pendant un moment, mais elle pourra profiter de sa nouvelle vie avec nous. C'est une seconde chance qu'elle nous offre à tous les trois. Cependant, il me semble important de surveiller son obsession pour la magie noire, mais je crains qu'on ne puisse plus faire grand chose au jour d'aujourd'hui.

- Je suis tellement désolé...

- Tu n'y peux rien. Ne pense pas à ça. On s'en sortira.

Ses mains cessèrent leurs mouvements et Harry se mit face à Severus.

- Tu m'as tellement manqué !

Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent.

- Ensemble nous y arriverons, je te le promets.

Ils étaient enlacés dans les bras l'un de l'autre depuis plusieurs minutes lorsqu'un bruit les fit se retourner vers la salle à manger.

Leena les regardait, les larmes aux yeux. Elle couru se jeter dans leurs bras.

- Merci beaucoup de m'avoir écoutée !

- Merci à toi, Leena ! Merci de nous donner cette chance de vivre heureux tous les trois.

- On va réussir, ensemble on pourra tout surmonter ! Je vous aime mes papas adorés !

- Pardon de t'avoir fait vivre ça ma chérie, je n'avais pas le droit...dit Harry.

Leur étreinte prenant fin, Severus se mit à genou devant sa fille et prit son visage en coupe entre ses mains :

- Moi aussi je te demande pardon pour tout à l'heure. Je n'aurais pas dû te laisser partir suite à ta révélation, mais ce n'est pas dans mon caractère de...et bien de réfléchir avant d'agir. Mais je pense qu'il faut admettre que cela faisait beaucoup en une seule fois. Je suis heureux que tu sois venue me voir aujourd'hui et j'aurai aimé que tu le fasses il y a bien des années. Je voudrais te parler de certaines choses tout de suite, pour ne plus y revenir par la suite. Demain une nouvelle vie commencera pour nous trois.

Elle se dégagea de son emprise pour aller s'asseoir sur une chaise dans l'attente de ce qui allait suivre. Severus et Harry prirent également place à table, face à elle.

- Je vous écoute.

- Tout d'abord, je...nous pensons que ta passion pour la magie noire ne devrait plus avoir lieu d'être.

- Vous savez, je n'ai plus réellement à l'apprendre, j'en connais déjà beaucoup. J'ai fait ça pour différentes raisons. Premièrement pour sauver papa, je ne peux pas me résoudre à le perdre, encore aujourd'hui je n'y suis pas préparée alors que je l'ai vécu...pour vous deux. Je ne veux plus avoir à vivre ça...mais j'ai eu beau tout apprendre, je n'ai rien pu faire. Tu es mort papa, et même si j'ai pu sauver mon second père, j'ai fini par le tuer en l'abandonnant à mon ...

- Ne dis pas de sottises Leena! la coupa Severus.

- Laisse moi finir s'il te plait. Au final la magie noire m'a malgré tout permise de revenir aujourd'hui, et qu'on se retrouve tous les trois. Elle n'est pas si mauvaise. Je m'en servirai moins si cela peut vous aider mais je ne peux pas vous jurer que je l'oublierai car ça n'arrivera pas. La seconde raison, c'est que je voulais être à la hauteur pour toi, Severus. Plus j'arrivais à prendre de photos de toi, plus j'en voulais et seule cette magie m'aidait à ne pas être remarquée. Je pensais au jour où l'on se rencontrerait, et je souhaitais que tu sois fière de moi.

- Je suis fière de toi. Bien plus que tu ne l'imagines, et pas seulement pour tes pouvoirs magiques, pour tout ce qui fait que tu es toi, mais j'ai encore beaucoup à apprendre sur toi, et j'ai hâte qu'on se connaisse mieux tous les deux. Pour en revenir à ce que je disais, si je compte bien tu dois avoir près de trente ans intérieurement et malheureusement pour toi, on ne peut rien faire pour que cela change d'une façon ou d'une autre... Leena, ce que je veux dire c'est que tu vas devoir faire des choix, prendre des décisions : retourner à ton école moldue, ou entrer à Poudlard, essayer de te faire des amis de ton monde, mais certes plus jeunes psychologiquement, et apprendre des choses que tu sais déjà.

- J'y ai déjà pensé en fait. Durant les huit années où j'étais dans le corps de Léonie. J'aimerai aller à Poudlard. Entrer en deuxième année devrait être plus simple qu'entrer directement en septième année. Je pourrais peut-être déjà me rendre en cours jusqu'à la fin de cette année, il ne reste que deux mois mais ça peut peut-être m'aider à créer des liens. Les moldus ne m'ont rien apportés d'autres que des ennuis. Qu'en penses-tu papa Harry ?

- Je pense que c'est à toi de choisir. J'ai suffisamment fait d'erreurs comme ça. Chaque décision devra être prise ensemble, l'avis de chacun comptera !

- En parlant de décision, et je vous remercierai de bien vouloir tenir compte du fait que j'ai trente ans de vie effective et non pas douze. Je ne souhaite pas faire revenir les souvenirs de Draco, nos souvenirs communs je veux dire. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi, c'est personnel. Et ne vous faites pas de films, il n'y a rien eu entre nous, mais je ne voudrais pas que ça puisse gâcher quoique ce soit.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent silencieux, n'osant pas réellement penser auxdites raisons.

- Bien, c'est ton choix, nous le respecterons.

- Autre chose ! Comment suis-je censée vous appeler ? Papa c'est bien beau, mais comment vous différencier ? Et ne me parler pas de l'un papa, et l'autre père. Je ne trouve pas ça terrible du tout ! Et par vos prénoms c'est trop impersonnel. Je ne me vois pas trop appeler Harry "maman", bien que ce serait amusant ! dit-elle en riant.

- Tu as l'air d'y avoir pas mal réfléchi, alors dis nous ce que tu proposes, répondit Severus, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Je ne trouve pas que m'appeler "maman" soit drôle ! et c'est hors de question! s'offusqua Harry.

Ils rirent de bon cœur.

- Et pourquoi pas...papou pour Harry, et papa pour Severus ?

- Ca me convient, répondit Harry. Tu m'appelles déjà comme ça de toute façon.

Elle se leva, se blottit dans ses bras un moment.

- Je t'aime mon papou.

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue, et fit de même avec Severus.

- Je monte me coucher, demain sera une autre histoire pour nous trois.

- C'est déjà un conte de fée ! murmura Harry alors que sa fille disparaissait dans l'escalier la menant à sa chambre.

A suivre...

**Je voulais continuer, mais après je ne pourrais plus m'arrêter!**

**Qu'en pensez-vous? Questions, idées, commentaires...ou autres, laissez moi une petite review, ça me fait toujours plaisir et ça m'aide à me remotiver à écrire!**

**A très bientôt !**

**Nanie Nouche**


End file.
